Family Don't End with Blood
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: It all started in the local diner. Bobby was sat drinking his coffee, when all hell broke loose and he met a young girl by the name of Carrie Winters. Bobby soon discovers her tragic past and takes her in. Determined to make sure that she never finds out about the supernatural proves difficult upon the arrival of the Winchesters. How will the brothers take to the new girl?
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the local diner, I sat down at one of the tables and ordered coffee and a short stack. The less than bubbly waitress took my order and walked off to the kitchen. I looked around the joint. I recognised most of the people in the diner, but there was one face that I didn't. A young girl with light brown hair was sat at the table two down from mine. The plate in front of her had two pieces of toast on it, which she was eating (almost wolfing down) very quickly. The girl looked pale, and her eyes had bags under them, as if she was deprived of sleep. I placed her age at around 16 or 17. More than likely 16. My food arrived, but my thoughts remained on the young girl. Something was screaming at me about her, as if something was wrong. I took a drink from the cup of coffee in front of me, and ate a slice of pancake. I glanced back over at the girl to see that she was now finished. I furrowed an eyebrow as I noticed how fidgety she was in her seat. I deemed my earlier suspicions correct, something was definitely wrong. In a matter of seconds, the girl was up and out of her seat, bag in hand and rushing towards the door.

"Hey!" The owner screamed, running after her.

Two other members of staff did the same.

One grabbed hold of her arm in a tight grip, preventing her from exiting the diner.

"Stupid kid!" He scowled bitterly. "Think you can just run off without paying!" He shook his head. "I bet your parents won't be pleased when they find out their little angel is skipping bills."

"Go to hell!" The girl replied, trying to wriggle free from the waiter's grip.

"Mark, call the cops." The owner instructed.

"No..."The girl's words came out as more of a whimper than anything else. "Please..." She begged.

"Why?" The owner furrowed an eyebrow. "Why would I help a worthless piece of shit like you? You come into my diner and eat my food and now you want me to help you? Are you serious? You kids think you can just do whatever you want and get away with it!" He shook his head before holding out his hand. "Give me my money!"

"I don't have any money." The girl answered in an almost whisper.

"Yes you do!" The owner shouted. "Now give me my money!" He demanded.

"Hey!" I stood up and walked over. "Go easy on the girl." I stated before reaching into my pocket and pulling out enough bills to cover the price of the toast, and a little extra. "I'm sure this'll cover it." I also handed over enough to cover my meal. "How about we drop this, and leave the cops out of it?"

The girl looked very confused. It saddened me to see her expression. No one had obviously shown this girl any kindness. And although I didn't know anything about her past, she seemed vulnerable and scared.

The owner looked at the bills and nodded. "I suppose we can." He turned to the girl. "I don't want to see your face in here _**ever **_again! Am I making myself clear?"

She nodded.

The owner and his staff walked off.

The girl walked out the door.

I quickly followed after her. "Wait!" I called, catching up to her.

"I appreciate what you did back there, but I don't need your pity." She stated.

"I'm not pitying you, I'm just trying to help. You looked like you needed it."

"I'm fine..." She replied, stubbornly.

"Clearly..."

The girl stopped and turned to look at me.

"Why are you even bothering with me? You didn't have to do that back there. You could have just let him call the cops. Why do you want to help me?" She asked.

"Because you're just a kid, and you're sacred." I stated softly. "You can try and hide it, stash it away somewhere, but you can't hide from it forever." I sighed. "I'm not taking pity on you, trust me, I'm the last person to take pity." I smirked. "Bobby." I introduced.

"Carrie." She replied.

Carrie, just like Karen. That's what I used to call her. She would have known what to do. She always wanted kids, and she would have been a great mother. She was great with kids.

"Is there somewhere I can drop you?" I asked. "Where do you live?"

Carrie remained quiet.

"Your parents will probably be getting worried wondering where you are?"

Then it dawned on me. Why the girl was nothing more than a skeleton. No money, so forced to steal food to survive.

"Carrie?..." I spoke softly. "I can't help you if you don't explain what's going on, kid."

The girl looked down, fiddling with the hem of her t shirt before cautiously glancing up at me. "Emm...my parents..." She paused, emotions slowly starting to creep through. "They died a couple months ago..."

My heart sank.

"Where have you been staying?" I asked, although in my mind, I sort of knew what the answer was going to be.

The girl didn't answer. Her gaze returning to a spot on the ground.

"Carrie?"

"Anywhere." She answered.

Her clothes had seen better days and were clearly dirty. That would be expected for someone who'd been sleeping rough for a few months. My heart wrenched for the girl.

"And no one's ever tried to help you?" I asked.

Carrie shook her head.

I walked down the curb to my car. "Come on."

"What?" She asked.

"I've got a spare room at my place." I explained.

The girl looked lost for words. "I- I couldn't."

"You won't be intruding, the house is too empty anyway. It would be good to have someone around."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Carrie asked.

"Just get in the car."

She did as she was told and climbed in.

* * *

I was awoken later that night, by a strange sound. Furrowing an eyebrow, I got out of bed and walked into the corridor. Slowly walking down it, I realised the noise was coming from the bathroom. Sitting outside the door of the bathroom, paw clawing at the door trying to push it open, was Rumsfeld.

_Even the dog likes the girl._

Pushing the door open slightly, my eyes found the source of the sound. Carrie was knelt on the bathroom floor over the toilet. Sweat was dripping down her cheeks. She clearly didn't look well.

"Carrie?" I asked softly. "You okay?"

Rumsfeld walked over to her and rested his head against her side.

Carrie nodded weakly in response to me, before stroking a hand across Rumsfeld's head. "Guess I'm not used to eating that much." She answered.

I realised that she must have been referring to the toast she ate at the diner.

Rumsfeld grumbled quietly.

Carrie smiled softly. "It's okay Rummy." She looked exhausted, she wiped her mouth before letting her head drop down and rest against her arm which was resting on the wooden seat.

She lost her battle with consciousness due to lack of sleep later that night, which led me to gently lift her into my arms and carry her to bed. Although this was very easy to do, it was also worrying. Carrie was practically just skin and bones with no accountable body mass. I sighed.

Not wanting her to have to suffer through that again, I had to slowly increase her meal size day by day, until Carrie was eating properly. Although it was a very small portion size, it was food none the less. This took no longer than two months, and a difference in her weight was already visibly noticeable.

* * *

Carrie was also plagued by nightmares, which caused her to keep waking up screaming in the middle of the night. It was as if she still believed that she was out on the streets. I didn't want to imagine what she had gone through during that time, so it didn't surprise me that she was finding it hard to adapt.

Sat in bed, I opened my laptop and went onto the internet. Although I knew it was wrong, I needed to know more about her. Finding an article, I opened it and read the headline.

'**Carnage Claims Lives of Family**'

'_Mitch, Natalie and Carrie Winters were involved in a car accident this afternoon, after their car was hit by a drunk lorry driver. Mr and Mrs Winters were pronounced dead at the scene, while their daughter, Carrie, was air lifted to hospital to receive emergency medical attention._'

I then found the hospital records.

'**Carrie Winters** / **Age:** 15 / **Report:** _Unconscious upon arrival. Emergency surgery was needed due to extensive injuries. Two blood transfusions required. Surgery proved difficult as patients heart stopped twice on the table. Recovered. Discharged two weeks later with no more than a few broken ribs and some cuts and bruises._'

Walking down the stairs, I glanced at the clock. 03:45 AM. Entering the kitchen, Carrie was stood in front of the fridge. She took out the carton of orange juice before noticing me stood in the doorway.

"Oh..." She jumped slightly. "I'm sorry." Carrie apologized before placing the carton back into the fridge.

I shook my head. "Help yourself, I don't mind."

She still seemed cautious.

"You're honestly welcome to it." I smiled.

I heard her stomach rumble.

"You hungry?" I asked.

Carrie shook her head, but I persisted until she nodded.

"I'll put something on."

* * *

Pouring the contents of the pan into two bowls, I placed them both down on the table.

Carrie smiled. "Thank you."

"I don't know why you're thanking me, it's just a bowl of chicken soup from a can." I stated.

"At least it's food." She stated.

She was right.

"When your parents died..." I began softly.

I saw Carrie immediately flinch at the mention of her folks. With her hair tied up, I noticed a scar just below her ear that wasn't noticeable when her hair was down.

"Did no one try and help you then? You know, like family or the authorities?"

She shook her head. "I don't have any other family."

I was amazed that I had got an answer from her. Carrie had a very hard outer shell that she had obviously constructed herself when she was living on the streets. Therefore, getting her to step out of it, required a gentler approach. My previous attempts had only pushed her further away, as if she was wary and scared.

I knew I had to say something. "Carrie?"

She looked up.

"I read the article about the accident. It wasn't from a couple of months ago, it was from a year ago."

"I know." Carrie nodded.

"You were out there all that time?"

She nodded once again. "It wasn't that bad. Honestly."

I sighed. "Did they ever catch the guy driving the truck?" I asked.

She shook her head. Carrie paused. "I'm sorry." She stated softly.

"For what?" I replied in the same soft tone.

"Being a pain in the ass. You know with the nightmares and all."

"Don't be stupid!"

"Bobby, it's half four in the morning and we're sat eating soup." Carrie smirked.

"There's nothing wrong with that." I laughed. "And anyway, you just need time to adjust, that's all." I smiled.

Carrie smiled too. "Thanks, Bobby."


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke at about eight later that morning. Walking down the corridor, I peered round the door of Carrie's room to find her still fast asleep. I smiled before continuing on and walking down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, I cleaned away the two bowls from earlier, before making myself a cup of coffee, and sitting down at the table. That's when I heard it. The low rumble of an engine which was clearly getting closer.

"Balls!" I sighed before putting down my cup of coffee and walking towards the front door where the three stooges would surely be waiting.

Opening the door, I was right.

"Singer." John nodded.

I nodded before glancing at the boys stood behind him.

Sam and Dean looked wrecked. It was clear that the hunt had gone wrong and that John was pissed at them just from the tension surrounding them.

I stepped back from the door.

They walked in.

Dean and Sam smiled as they did.

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

Returning back to the Impala, I took my bag out of the trunk and walked back into the house. Carrying it upstairs, I entered the spare room and dumped my bag down on the floor. I threw the book I had been reading on the drive here down onto the bed before walking off to the bathroom.

When I walked back into the bedroom after a long needed pit stop, I noticed a girl stood in her pyjamas.

When the girl turned around, she jumped with a petrified expression on her face as if she thought I was going to hurt her.

"Woah-" I put out my hands. "It's okay..." I tried to reassure her. "I'm not gonna' hurt you."

The girl relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I thought this room was spare." I apologized. "I'm Sam..." I smiled.

"Carrie." She smiled back. "I take it Bobby forgot to mention that I was here?" Carrie smirked.

I nodded. "I really didn't mean to scare you."

She laughed. "It's okay, I'm just a little too jumpy for my own good." Carrie walked over to her bag which was also dumped on the floor and began rummaging through it. Pulling out a pair of white shorts, I guessed that she was looking for a t shirt. She looked across at me. "This is gonna' sound weird, but could I borrow a shirt?"

I smirked. "Sure." Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a denim shirt and threw it over.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I'll be downstairs." I nodded before walking out the room and down the stairs.

Bobby walked out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for telling me." I stated. "I just gave Carrie a heart attack." I smirked.

"I was getting round to it." Bobby smirked. "At least you two have met."

* * *

A few minutes later, Carrie walked down the steps dressed in my shirt and her shorts. Dean and I were sat at the table in the kitchen.

Dean immediately furrowed an eyebrow as she walked over before turning to me with a confused expression.

I turned to Carrie. "This is my brother, Dean."

"Hi Dean." She smiled before also taking a seat at the table beside me.

Dean still looked confused. "Hang on, so you are?"

"Carrie, Carrie Winters." She answered.

"Well Carrie, Carrie Winters, it is very nice to meet you." Dean flirted with a grin.

I rolled my eyes.

"One more thing." He began. "Why are you wearing Sam's shirt?"

"Oh, mine's in the wash." She stated before picking up the spoon and beginning to eat her bowl of soup.

I did the same.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

I had to admit, she did suit Sam's shirt. One thing that struck me though, was how thin she was. I mean, Sam is a skinny kid, but his shirt on Carrie made her look like a kid in her Dad's clothes. The thing was practically hanging off her bony frame. I guessed that she obviously didn't know about anything regarding the supernatural, and by the look Bobby gave me when he walked out of the kitchen, he wanted it to stay that way. I wanted to know more about her, but didn't know how to go about it.

"Just out of curiosity..." I began. "How are you related to Bobby?"

"I'm not." She shook her head before eating another spoonful of soup.

I furrowed an eyebrow. "So how do you know Bobby?"

"He helped me out and offered me a place to stay." Carrie explained.

Bobby walked back into the kitchen. "You eating that, or are you just gonna' stare at it?" He asked.

"Bite me, Bobby." I stated with a smirk before beginning to eat the soup.

"When's your Dad leavin?"

"I think he's stayin' the night then leaving early tomorrow morning." I answered.

"The beds are free upstairs, but one you is gonna' have to sleep on the floor tonight cause' your Dad will have the bed in the other room." Bobby explained.

"I will." I nodded.

"Such a gentlemen." Carrie smiled with a smirk.

* * *

Walking into the library where Bobby and Sam were talking.

"Really?" Sam's eyes widened.

Bobby nodded.

"That's awful."

"What's awful?" I asked.

"I was just telling your brother that you need to be a bit sensitive with Carrie." Bobby explained.

"Yeah, what is the deal with this Carrie girl anyway, why did you take her in?"

"Her parents died last year in a car accident. I met her in the diner just over 2 months ago when she tried to skip the bill. The owner was going to call the cops on her, so I payed him off. After a lot of persuasion she finally opened up and told me that she didn't have anywhere to go. Apparently she'd been living on the streets since the accident."

My eyes widened.

* * *

Later that night, I walked upstairs. Noticing that the spare room door was closed, I furrowed an eyebrow. Walking up to it, I instantly heard the sound of crying coming from inside the room.

"Carrie?"

I light gasp could be heard.

"I'll be out in a sec." She replied.

I turned the door handle, glad to find it unlocked and pushed open the door before entering the room. Sat on the bed at the far side of the room, Carrie's eyes were red from crying. She was in the process of quickly wiping away tears.

"You okay?" I asked softly, walking further into the room and over to the bed. I sat down on the edge next to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

She flinched away slightly at first, but eventually relaxed. Carrie nodded. "I'm just being stupid, that's all."

I shook my head. "If it's affecting you enough to make you cry, then it's not stupid." I stated in a gentle tone.

Carrie looked down for a few seconds before turning to me. "It's a year today since the car accident."

My heart sank.

Carrie broke down in tears again.

Sighing, I took her into my arms and pulled her close, gently stroking her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Carrie's POV-**

Awakening the next morning, I yawned as I looked around at the room.

Sam was still fast asleep on the other bed, but Dean wasn't on the floor.

Pulling back the covers, I climbed out of bed before quietly sneaking out of the room so that I wouldn't wake Sam. Walking down stairs, I spotted John stood in the kitchen talking to Bobby. They were in the middle of a conversation.

I quickly leant back against the wall so that they couldn't see me as I began to listen in.

"So what if she is, John?"

"I didn't think you were the type to take in strays."

I furrowed an eyebrow. _What am I, a cat?_

"She's a kid, just like any other." Bobby stated.

"And you can guarantee that she's not just playing you?" John asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that if I was you, I wouldn't leave her alone in the house. You'd probably get back to find the house empty and the girl missing."

"The girl, is called Carrie, and she's not like that." Bobby retorted. "I trust her."

"You can't trust anyone, Bobby. You should know that." John stated. "Especially not kids you've found living on the streets."

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice.

I jumped and quickly turned to face it's source.

Dean was stood, furrowing an eyebrow.

"I was just..." I couldn't think of an excuse. "I should go." I nodded before quickly walking off upstairs.

Sam was now out of bed and in the bathroom.

Entering the bedroom, I glanced on the clock on the wall. "Shit!" I cursed before rushing over to the wardrobe and pulling some clothes out of it. After getting dressed, I ran downstairs. I glanced at the clock on the wall once again.

_Great! Just great!_

Dean walked into the hallway and immediately noticed how rushed I looked. He looked at the clock then back at me before tutting and shaking his head.

"Shut up!" I stated, throwing on my sneakers and lacing them up while balancing.

"If you hadn't of been nosy, you would be on time." He smirked.

"Thanks, Dean. Real helpful." I shook my head before grabbing my backpack.

Dean grabbed something from the side table. "Come on."

I turned to him and furrowed an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'll give you a lift." He stated before rattling his keys.

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Driving into the school grounds, the Impala was hardly inconspicuous. Every student stared as we passed. To Dean, this was awesome. To me, it was social suicide. I was already seen as the weird kid no one really wanted to talk to. The last thing I needed was to stand out this much. It was much easier to just stay in the shadows like I usually did. Saved you from having to deal with all the shit that way. As he pulled up outside the main school building, Dean turned to me and smiled.

"See, told you I'd get you here before the bell."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dean. I owe you." Grabbing my backpack from the footwell, I opened the door of the Impala before climbing out and closing the door behind me. I waved before turning and walking into the building.

* * *

As the bell rang signalling our freedom, I stuffed my books into my backpack before exiting the classroom. Walking out of the school, I smirked upon noticing the Impala parked up on the road outside the entrance and Dean sat in the driver's seat. Making my way over to the car, I opened the door and climbed in. I turned to Dean. "You came to pick me up?" I smiled.

Dean smirked. "You sound surprised."

"No, I just wasn't expecting it." I stated. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He pulled off before glancing at me once again. "So how was school?"

I smirked before turning to him. "Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Fine." I nodded. "It was crap!"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well I hate everyone, and everyone hates me, including my social studies teacher Mr Brenton. I was a minute late this morning by time I got to form room, and he's threatening to give me a detention because of my, as he put it, 'tardiness'!" I emphasised with air quotes.

"Well that sucks!" Dean nodded. "That's why I quit." He stated. "So, do you have any friends?"

I shook my head. "Everyone thinks I'm a freak."

"Freaks are the best." Dean stated with a reassuring smile. "Sam and I are freaks too, don't worry." He smiled. "I'd much rather be a freak than be normal and boring."

I smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't have any friends when I was at school." He explained.

"I find that hard to believe." I stated. "I can see you as one of the jocks with a blonde cheerleader plastered to your arm." I smirked.

Dean shook his head. "We moved around too much for me to make friends anywhere."

"Why do you move around so much?" I asked.

"My Dad's a mechanic. He works alot of jobs across the country, so we have to move with him."

"My Dad was a mechanic too, but he only worked at a garage, he didn't travel around like your Dad does." I explained. "Do you never want to stop moving around? You know, like have a place you that you can call home?" I asked softly. "Do you not miss that?"

Dean shrugged. "You can't miss something you never really had."

"You must've had a house...Surely."

"I did, when I was little. But then there was a fire. I was four at the time, and Sam was only six months old. Our Mom, she didn't make it, and after that, Dad just packed us up and got the hell outta' dodge. He just took jobs wherever he could to get some money."

My heart sank as Dean opened up about his past. I never knew that his Mom had died like that. Although I had put two and two together that their Mom had obviously died one way or the other, I never imagined it to be down to something like that. They were so young then too. "I'm sorry." My tone was soft and sympathetic.

Dean shook his head. "That was a long time ago."

"Doesn't make it any less hard." I stated truthfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**_-A Few Days Later-_**

Arriving back at Bobby's, Dean and I walked into the house, and were instantly hit by the smell of lasagna cooking away.

Dean walked into the kitchen. "Specialist treatment or what?" He smirked. "You never used to cook anything like this for us." Dean teased.

Bobby just shook his head with a smile.

I laughed.

"Heard anything from Dad?" Dean asked.

"Nope."

"Where's Sam?"

"Where'd you think?" Bobby answered.

Going back to my backpack, I pulled out my book before walking out the back door and over to the field behind the house. It didn't take long before I spotted Sam lying amongst the grass reading his book. "Hi." I smiled.

"Hi, Carrie." He smiled back before closing his book.

I lay down next to him on my back and looked up at the blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

Sam lay on his back too.

"I like it here, it's peaceful." I stated.

"It is now Dad's left." Sam added.

I turned my head to the side to look at him. "Do you and your Dad get along?"

"Depends..." He answered. "Some days are better than others."

"What like?..."

"Oh no." Sam shook his head. "He's never hit me. He wouldn't do that. He's just stressed alot of the time. And sometimes, I just get in the way." He explained. "Me and my Dad are just different. We both want different things." He turned his head to the side so that he was looking at me too. "You see, my Dad wants me to join the family business."

"As a mechanic?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"But you don't want to?"

"No. I want to go to college, have a family, you know...have a life." Sam explained.

"You could still have all that even if you were in the business though." I stated.

"I know, but that's not how I want to spend the rest of my life."

I nodded. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. It's your life, you can do what you want with it."

"My Dad would have something to say about that." He smirked, although I could see the sadness in his eyes as if he had been down that road with his father many times before. With Sam and I being the same age, we were both in that stage of our lives where big decisions were coming that ultimately shape the rest of our lives. "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Me?"

Sam nodded.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I would like to go to college, but I don't have enough to pay for the fees, and I won't let Bobby. I'd rather not go then take a single penny off him. He's done enough for me."

"You could get a scholarship." Sam suggested.

I scoffed. "You need to be clever to get a scholarship. There are people a lot brainier then me out there."

"Of course there is, and there always will be. But you could still get one, you just have to want it bad enough."

Grabbing my book, threw it on Sam.

Sam smirked before picking it up off him stomach and reading the cover. "To Kill a Mockingbird." He grinned. "I love this book."

"I had to write a 6000 word essay on it." I stated. "It's due in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Yeah, my English teacher is a bitch!"

"Have you done it?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Did it at lunch."

Sam sat up and turned to me. "You wrote a 6000 word essay in the space of a lunch break?" His eyes widened.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard." I handed my report over to him.

Sam spent the next few minutes reading through it. When he had finished, he turned to me. "Carrie, this is amazing!"

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not." Sam shook his head. "Seriously Carrie, this is great."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"And you said you're not smart enough for a scholarship. If you're able to get such a deep understanding of a book that quickly, then you are definitely good."

I sat up and looked over at the book that Sam had been reading and furrowed an eyebrow. "What the hell is Game of Thrones?"

"Don't look at me like that, it's good, honestly." Sam smirked.

"Right..."

"Just you wait, you'll not be saying that when it does get popular."

* * *

School was dull, as usual, but at least I had got my English essay back. A+. My mark was the highest in the class. Exiting the school building, I was surprised to not see the Impala parked up outside as it had been for the past week or so. Returning home, I opened the door to an unusual silence. Dumping my backpack down in the hallway, I closed the door before peering round the doorframe of the kitchen.

Empty.

I then looked in the living room.

Rummy was lying on the couch fast asleep.

Walking through, I exited the house through the back door and made my way into the garage. Bobby was busy working away under the hood of an old Skylark.

"Hey." I made my presence known.

Bobby turned and smiled. "Hey, Carrie."

"Where is everyone, the house was empty?" I asked.

"John came back earlier and took the boys with him." He explained.

"Oh."

"Sorry, Carrie."

"It's okay." I shook my head, although I couldn't hide that fact that I was genuinely upset about their departure.


	5. Chapter 5

_**-Two Weeks Later-**_

Getting back from school, the sun was still bleaching down. Taking the shortcut through the fields instead of walking the main road, I trudged through the tall wheat. The sky was a beautiful mix of oranges and yellows. As I approached the house, I threw my backpack up in the air so that it hooked on the top of the fence before jumping up myself and scaling the fence. Grabbing my backpack, I swung my legs over the metal fencing before allowing myself to drop down. Walking through the wrecked cars in the salvage yard, one immediately stood out causing a smile to light up my face. My pace increased as I ran up the steps of the porch and into the house. Dumping my backpack down on the floor, I walked into the living room to see Dean and Sam stood talking to Bobby. I didn't realise just how much I had missed them.

Sam was the first to turn around and notice me. He smiled. "Carrie."

I closed the gap between us as we both pulled each other into a hug.

"I've missed you." I smiled.

"Me too." Sam nodded.

Dean then walked over. "Still as short as I remember." He teased with a smile before also pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, just because I'm not a giant like you two." I smirked. "So are you staying?" I asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

Sam nodded. "Dad's got a job out in Utah, so he dropped us here."

"Also..." I slapped Dean and Sam on the arm.

"Oww...What was that for?" Dean asked.

"Not telling me you were leaving!" I stated. "A goodbye would have been nice instead of just leaving me to figure it out."

"In our defense, we didn't know we were leaving either. Dad came back, and we left within an hour so we didn't have much time to do anything apart from pack up and go." Sam explained.

* * *

Awakening the next morning, I got dressed and quietly made me out of the room, being careful not to wake up Sam and Dean. Walking downstairs, I exited the house and sat out on the steps of the wooden porch, I noticed John across the scrap yard fixing up the Impala.

"Need any help?" I called.

John turned around at the sound of my voice, but didn't acknowledge me any further.

This was getting old.

"Just because I lived on the streets for a year, doesn't make me any less useful." I stated.

My father had been a mechanic, therefore he had shown me all there was to know about cars.

Still no response.

"Oh do us all a favor and take your head out your ass. I know you don't like me because of my background, but you could at least pretend."

As John turned around, I saw the anger flaring up in his eyes. "What did you say?" He walked over.

I was considering answering with a simple 'nothing', but nobody likes a chicken. "I said take...your head...out your ass." I pronounced each word slowly to emphasise my point.

"You jumped up little shit!" He scowled. "You should show me some respect."

"What like Sam and Dean do?" I scoffed. "You have the two of them wired up to obey every command. You treat your own sons like soldiers. You drag them across the country, endlessly moving state to state, motel room to motel room, school to school. Don't you ever stop to think what it's doing to them?" I asked. "It's unhealthy, John. They're just kids. They should be stressing over finals, getting grounded for ignoring curfew, going to parties...not following you around America. I know it's not my place to say anything but-" I was cut short by John.

"You're right, it's not your place." He stated sternly, prodding a finer hard against my shoulder. "You are not a part of this family, and you have no right to tell me how to raise my own kids!" His voice rose to a shout. "How we live our lives is none of your business!" He paused for a moment. "I've seen the way you look at Dean." John stated. "I know you'd want to do what's best for him. And what's best for Dean, is if you stay away from him." His words were threatening. "So I'm warning you, stay away from my sons."

I scoffed and shook my head. "Is that what you call being a good father? Threatening people to get your own way?"

John started walking off.

"Bobby is a better father then you'll ever be." I muttered under my breath.

John turned around in an instant and landed a punch across my face.

The force of his swing knocked me backwards so that I was lying back against the wooden steps of the porch.

"Stay away from my sons!" He looked at me with such disgust as he walked away.

* * *

I didn't give Dean a chance to give me a lift to school. Simply leaving before he came downstairs, I didn't care that I was going to be early, I just wanted out of there, away from John and away from Sam and Dean who if they saw me, would have four billion questions about how I had got the bruise on my face. Entering the school grounds, everyone stared. I tried to block them out, but it was hard when I could hear them whispering. I wished this day would be over quickly.

* * *

The day did not go over quickly. After the bell rang, I walked out of the doors to see the Impala parked outside just like it had been before they had to leave. But being truthful, I wished that it wasn't. I knew I had to get it over with. Walking down to the car, I opened the door and climbed in, saying nothing as I did so.

Dean immediately the bruise on my cheek. He furrowed an eyebrow. "What happened to your face?"

"I walked into one of the cupboard doors in the kitchen." I lied.

"Carrie?" Dean persisted.

I didn't answer.

"Did someone hurt you?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Who was it?" Dean was clearly getting angry. "I'll rip their lungs out!"

I still didn't say anything.

"Carrie, you can't just let people walk all over you."

"I said I'm fine!" I shouted, although I never intended to. "Just leave it, Dean."

* * *

In the kitchen, Bobby, John, Dean, Sam and I were all sat around the table. The plate of food in front of me didn't look remotely appealing. I simply pushed it around with my fork as a million thoughts ran through my head.

Bobby was already suspicious of the bruise, and so were Sam and Dean. I could see them staring at it.

John was also staring at me too, but he was looking at me in more of a threatening 'don't you dare say anything' sort of way.

"Everything okay, Carrie?" Bobby asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded slightly, not looking up at him as I did.

"Seriously Carrie, just tell me who did it!" Dean spoke up.

"Dean!" John warned.

"What? If she isn't going to defend herself, then I'm not gonna' let those stupid fucking brats beat the crap out of her." He stated.

"Mind your language and eat your dinner." He ordered. "I'm sure she's fine, right Carrie?"

Dropping my fork down on my plate, I pushed my chair back as I stood up. "I'm not hungry." I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Running into the bathroom, I locked the door behind me before sliding down it and pulling my knees up to my chest as I sobbed quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

_'__**A long, long time ago**_

_**I can still remember how that music used to make me smile**_

_**And I knew if I had my chance**_

_**That I could make those people dance**_

_**And maybe they'd be happy for a while'**_

* * *

_**'But February made me shiver**_

_**With every paper I'd deliver**_

_**Bad news on the doorstep**_

_**I couldn't take one more step'**_

* * *

___Dad and I had been arguing last night. After we'd both blown up, I heard him calling someone in the kitchen. He then came up to my room and told me that he couldn't deal with me right now and that he was going to drop me off at some family friends because it would be best for both of right now until we could calm down. I can't really remember a time when Dad and I weren't arguing. It sorta' just an everyday occurrence now._

_**'I can't remember if I cried**_

_**When I read about his widowed bride**_

_**But something touched me deep inside**_

_**The day the music died.**__'_

_Driving down the highway, I looked out the window at the passing scenery. American Pie playing on the radio._

_'__**So bye-bye, Miss American Pie**__'_

_The leaves on the branches of every tree were blowing the in the mild wind._

_'__**Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry**_

_**And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye**__'_

_Mom and Dad were in the front, I was in the back, as usual._

_'__**Singin' "This'll be the day that I die**_

_**This'll be the day that I die**__'_

_"I can't believe you're dumping me for the weekend." I stated in a tone laced with underlying anger._

'_**Did you write the book of love**_

_"Carrie, we've talked about this." Dad stated._

_**And do you have faith in God above**_

_"No we haven't! You just told me that you couldn't handle me anymore!"_

_**If the Bible tells you so?**_'

_"I didn't say anymore, I said right now!" Dad retorted. "Can you stop twisting my words you think, Carrie?"_

'_**Now do you believe in rock and roll**_

_"Will you two just give it a rest?" Mom spoke up._

_**Can music save your mortal soul**_

_**And can you teach me how to dance real slow?**_'

_The sun saw shining bright up in the sky casting a glorious heat over the state._

'_**Well, I know that you're in love with him**_

_**'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym**_

_**You both kicked off your shoes**_

_**Man, I dig those rhythm and blues**_'

_Every sign told me that we were getting closer and closer._

'_**I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck**_

_**With a pink carnation and a pickup truck**_

_"Yay!" I smiled sarcastically. "We're nearly there. I'm so excited!"_

_**But I knew I was out of luck**_

_**The day the music died**_'

_"Grow up, Carrie!" Dad stated._

_'__**I started singin' bye-bye, Miss American Pie**_

_I scoffed and shook my head. "I hate you!"_

**_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry_**_**'**_

_Suddenly, as we drove past the junction, a semi truck came speeding out and ploughed into the side of our car causing it to flip and roll._

_'__**Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye**__'_

_I screamed so loud that my vocal chords protested in pain, I found myself being flung around the car as it somersaulted across the road. My seat belt had been snapped when the door crunched in and sheered the material._

_'__**Singin' this'll be the day that I die**__'_

_As the car flipped one last time, I was thrown from the car, smashing through the windscreen and landing abruptly on the hard asphalt of the road. I coughed and spluttered. Obvious broken ribs making it hard to breathe. I could feel consciousness slipping away from me, but I clung on._

_'__**This'll be the day that I die**__'_

_The pain was unbearable as I lay there, helpless and vulnerable, praying for someone to find us._

'_**Now for ten years we've been on our own**_

_**And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone**_

_**But that's not how it used to be**_'

_"Mom?!" I shouted as loud as I could._

_'__**When the jester sang for the king and queen**__'_

_"Dad?!"_

_'__**In a coat he borrowed from James Dean**__'_

_"Gah!" I moaned after attempting to move even slightly._

_'__**And a voice that came from you and me**__'_

_I slowly reached down into the pocket of my jeans, ignoring how sticky my hand was with blood._

'_**Oh, and while the king was looking down**_

_**The jester stole his thorny crown**_

_**The courtroom was adjourned**_

_**No verdict was returned**_'

_Dialing 911, I dropped the phone onto the ground a short distance from me._

'_**And while Lenin read a book on Marx**_

_**A quartet practiced in the park**_

_**And we sang dirges in the dark**_

_**The day the music died**_'

_I prayed for someone to answer._

_'__**We were singin' bye-bye, Miss American Pie**_

_**Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry'**_

_"911 dispatch, what is your emergency?" A voice answered._

'_**Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye**_

_**Singin' this'll be the day that I die'**_

_"Help..." My weak, fragile tone begged in nothing more than a whisper._

_'__**This'll be the day that I die**__'_

_"Can you explain what has happened?" The woman asked._

'_**Helter skelter in a summer swelter**_

_**The birds flew off with a fallout shelter**_

_**Eight miles high and falling fast**_'

_"My parents and I were in an accident." I stated weakly._

_'__**It landed foul on the grass**_

**_The players tried for a forward pass_**

_**With the jester on the sidelines in a cast**__'_

_The air was filled with the smell of smoke, oil and blood._

_'__**Now the halftime air was sweet perfume**__'_

_"Do you know your location?"_

_'__**While the sergeants played a marching tune**_

_**We all got up to dance**_

_**Oh, but we never got the chance'**_

_"No..."_

_'__**Cause the players tried to take the field**_

_**The marching band refused to yield**_

**_Do you recall what was revealed_**_**'**_

_"Stay on the line, vehicles have been dispatched to your phone's GPS location. Help will arrive soon."_

_'__**The day the music died**__'_

_"What's your name, sweetie?"_

_'__**We started singin' bye-bye, Miss American Pie**__'_

_"Carrie..." A tear trickled down my cheek._

_'__**Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry**__'_

_"Listen to me, Carrie. You're gonna' be alright. Help will be there soon."_

_'__**Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye**__'_

_Black spots danced around in front of my eyes as they began to cloud my vision._

_'__**And singin' this'll be the day that I die**__'_

_"Carrie?"_

_'__**This'll be the day that I die**__'_

_I soon lost my fight with consciousness._

'_**Oh, and there we were all in one place**_

_**A generation lost in space**_

_**With no time left to start again**_'

_Becoming aware once again, I flickered my eyes open to find myself strapped to a gurney in the back of an ambulance._

'**_So come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick_**

**_Jack Flash sat on a candlestick_**

**_'Cause fire is the devil's only friend_**'

_Mom and Dad weren't with me._

'**_Oh, and as I watched him on the stage_**

**_My hands were clenched in fists of rage_**'

_Beeping rained out as paramedics flocked over._

'**_No angel born in Hell_**

**_Could break that Satan's spell_**'

_The next time I became aware, I could feel something sharp in my arm. My eyes were un-focused as I saw the blur of people standing over me._

'_**And as the flames climbed high into the night**_

_**To light the sacrificial rite**_

_**I saw Satan laughing with delight**_

_**The day the music died**_'

_Their voices were muffled, but it was clear that they were shouting._

_'__**He was singin' bye-bye, Miss American Pie**_

_**Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry**__'_

_Machines began to beep loudly once again. I soon became aware that I wasn't strapped to a gurney anymore. Everyone around me dressed in green._

_'__**And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye**__'_

_"We're loosing her!" A voice shouted._

_'__**Singin' This'll be the day that I die**__'_

_Once again, I felt myself being engulfed by the darkness. It seemed nice, and less painful. A part of me wanted to just stay in the darkness forever, but the stubborn part of me wasn't going to let that happen. My eyes flickered shut, as I lost consciousness once again._

_'__**This'll be the day that I die**__'_

_In my state of tranquility, endlessly floating, I thought of my parents, and what had happened to them._

'**_I met a girl who sang the blues_**

**_And I asked her for some happy news_**

**_But she just smiled and turned away_**'

_The car was more than likely wrecked. A crumpled mess abandoned on the highway._

'_**I went down to the sacred store**_

_**Where I'd heard the music years before**_'

_"I can't get her heart beating." I heard someone shout the haze._

_'__**But the man there said the music wouldn't play**__'_

_I wanted to venture back there. Get back to the real world. I wanted to wake up._

'_**And in the streets, the children screamed**_

_**The lovers cried and the poets dreamed**_'

_"Give up, the kid's gone!"_

'_**But not a word was spoken**_

_**The church bells all were broken**_'

_"We can't just give up on her!"_

'_**And the three men I admire most**_

_**The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost**_'

_I could hear someone praying._

_'__**They caught the last train for the coast**_

_**The day the music died**__'_

_"Should we call it?"_

_'__**And they were singin' bye-bye, Miss American Pie**_

_**Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry**__'_

_"I'm calling it..."_

_'__**And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye**__'_

_Suddenly, I felt myself escaping the blackness and being propelled toward the brightness once again._

_The beeping stopped._

_'__**Singin' This'll be the day that I die**__'_

_"Holy crap!" Someone exclaimed. "She's back!"_

_'__**This'll be the day that I die**__'_

_"She needs more blood...Now!" Another voice shouted._

_'__**They were singin' bye-bye, Miss American Pie**__'_

_"Hold on, kid."_

_'__**Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry**__'_

_"Stay with us."_

_'__**Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye**__'_

_"That's it."_

_'__**And singin' This'll be the day that I die**__'_

* * *

Gasping awake, I bolted upright in bed. Sweat was soaking my brow and pajamas.

Hearing me awaken from my nightmare, Dean rushed over and sat down beside me before pulling me close into his arms.

I sobbed against his shoulder as the events replayed over and over again in my head.

"Hey..." Dean whispered. "Shh, shh, shh." He cood softly in an attempt to calm me down. "Dean gently stroked my hair as he continued to whisper words of reassurance. "It's okay, it's okay...You're safe, you're okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Is it sad that I've already written the ending and epilogue for this novel despite the fact that it's nowhere near finished?

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

The next morning, I got out of bed and snuck out of the room as silently as possible so that I wouldn't wake Carrie, before walking downstairs. Making my way into the library, Bobby was sat at his desk, Dad was pacing around and Sam was sat by the window.

Bobby looked up from the book he was reading. "How's Carrie?"

"She's sleeping." I explained.

"I'm worried about her." Bobby stated with concern.

I nodded. "Me too."

Rummy walked into the room, and wearily walked past Dad on his way over to me. I knelt down and began stroking him.

"There's something she's not telling us. Carrie hasn't had a nightmare in months, and then all of a sudden she has one on the same night that she comes home with a bruise on her cheek. That seems weird to me."

"I'm sure the kid's fine." Dad stated.

Rummy began to growl at Dad.

"Bobby, what's up with your dog?" Dad asked.

Bobby shrugged. "No clue, he's only been like that for the last few days."

I furrowed an eyebrow. When did Rummy take such a dislike to Dad?

I began to think it all through in my head. The night that I picked Carrie up from school, was when I first noticed the bruise. She was reluctant to talk about it, and quickly cut off my attempts to question her further about how she got it. Carrie wasn't like that. She's never pushed me away when she was upset before. If anything, she was more open to talking about it. So why did she not tell me this time? And now Rummy. He's started acting strangely too. I know he's always been closest to Carrie since she moved here, but he's never normally had a problem with Dad. What the hell was going on?

* * *

**-Carrie's POV-**

Awakening the next morning, I couldn't be bothered. Instead of getting out of bed, I pulled the covers up, and hoped that the world would just go on without me. Feeling a little depressed? You could say that. My cheek hurt like a bitch, and my stomach was churning due to hunger, although I didn't want to eat anything.

I heard shouting coming from downstairs. The voices were that of John and Sam's.

Grabbing my pillow, I buried my head under it in an attempt to block out everything.

There was a knock at the door. I peered out from under the pillow to see Dean stood at the door holding a mug. "Morning." He smiled my pillow back on the bed where it should be, I sat up against the headboard and smiled weakly.

Dean walked over and handed me the mug.

I looked into it before back at him. "You made me hot chocolate?" I smiled at his sweet gesture.

He nodded. "I though you might need cheering up." Dean smiled.

I shuffled along the bed and lifted up the covers.

Dean sat down down on the bed and pulled the covers so that they were covering both of us.

I took a sip.

Dean was looking at the bruise. "Does it hurt?"

"Not that much anymore." I answered, bending the truth slightly.

"Whoever did it had one hell of a swing on them." He commented.

You can say that again.

I took another sip of my hot chocolate.

He looked at me and smiled softly. "You okay?"

I nodded. "I just had a really bad dream last night."

"About the car accident?" Dean asked gently.

I nodded.

Dean sighed. "It will get easier."

I smiled.

Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulders and placed my mug on the side table before pulling me close.

I rested my head against his shoulder as I leant into his side.

"You can talk to me about anything." Dean stated softly.

"I know." I nodded.

"Carrie, something's clearly bothering you. I just don't like seeing you suffering like this. I want to help." He pulled me closer. "I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on."

"It's not fair on you, Dean."

I furrowed an eyebrow and looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "You have to promise me that you won't fall out with him over this."

Dean pulled away and re positioned himself on the bed so that he was sitting in front of me. "Fall out with who? Carrie, who did this to you?"

"John." I answered in a quiet tone.

Dean's eyes widened. "I'm gonna' kill him."

I grabbed hold of his wrist. "No, Dean...Please..."

He shook his head. "Carrie, have you seen your cheek?"

"Yes, but that's not the point! Your Dad is your hero, Dean, as he should be. I'm not going to let you ruin your relationship with him by throwing this crappy mess into the mix!" I explained. "I was asking for it though anyway. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Fuck what you said, he still shouldn't have hit you." Dean stated. "When Bobby finds out-"

"Bobby's not going to find out." I interrupted, making my point clear.

"Carrie..."

"No!" I shook my head.

Dean paused. "Why did you ignore me yesterday? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, of course you haven't."

"Then why did you..." Dean's voice trailed off, as realisation clicked in his eyes. "Dad threatened you."

I sighed.

"He did, didn't he?"

"Yes, but-"

"That son of a bitch." Dean slammed his hand down angrily. "And you actually listened to him?"

"I'm a screw up, Dean. Maybe it is for the best if you stay away from me. Sam too." I explained.

"We can make our own decisions, Carrie. It's our lives, not our Dad's, not anyone's." Dean stated. "You are not a screw up. Bad things happen to good people, that's just how it is. The way of the world I'm afraid. But my Dad, he had no right to say those things to you. Trust me. So I say screw him."

I smiled.

"We'll leave Bobby out of it...for now." He stated.

I nodded. "Thanks, Dean."

We were both silent for a moment, before I leant in and placed my hands behind his neck and pulled him closer. Our lips met.

Dean placed his hands on my face before pushing me back against the headboard.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued to kiss. Cherishing every second like it was my last.

When we finally pulled away, Dean smiled. "I should shut up more often." He smiled with his adorable cocky smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Sat at lunch in the cafeteria, I was sat at the far side of the room away from all the jocks and cheerleaders who sat upon their hand built pedestal at the two tables at the front of the hall, where they sat everyday. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at my book. Miss Sinclair had been letting me borrow books. She seemed excited by my interest in her subject, so was getting me clued up on different novels and poems ready for the end of term exams in which she believed that I could achieve the highest grades.

'_I saw my life branching out before me like the green fig tree in the story. From the tip of every branch, like a fat purple fig, a wonderful future beckoned and winked. One fig was a husband and a happy home and children, and another fig was a famous poet and another fig was a brilliant professor, and another fig was Ee Gee, the amazing editor, and another fig was Europe and Africa and South America, and another fig was Constantin and Socrates and Attila and a pack of other lovers with queer names and offbeat professions, and another fig was an Olympic lady crew champion, and beyond and above these figs were many more figs I couldn't quite make out. I saw myself sitting in the crotch of this fig tree, starving to death, just because I couldn't make up my mind which of the figs I would choose. I wanted each and every one of them, but choosing one meant losing all the rest, and, as I sat there, unable to decide, the figs began to wrinkle and go black, and, one by one, they plopped to the ground at my feet._'

I read the paragraph back to myself before beginning to scribble down notes at the side of the page.

**Esther believes that her relationship with Buddy will not last and so is looking for other options for her life. The tree represents the choices she has for her life. These include, having a family, becoming a famous poet, becoming a professor and becoming an editor. Unsure of which she wants to pick, Esther wishes that she could pick all of them, but knows that she can't. The figs going black one by one and falling to the ground represents her choices thinning out. Because she is so indecisive about what she wants to do, doors are closing and her life is starting to be dictated down one path due to the now lack of choice Esther has to pick from.**

I sighed before putting the book down on the table. My head was killing me. Stupid headache. I also had butterflies in my stomach about seeing Dean again. We hadn't spoken since last night, and was nervous to see where we were. I say we. We're not a we. There's no we. I found myself regretting my actions last night, and deep down, I was sorting of hoping he would be too, (but I doubted that that would be the case). With Dean also knowing about John now, I was wondering how that was going to play out. I hoped that Dean wouldn't tell him, but I knew that it was going to come out at some point, then an almighty amount of shit would hit the fan. The last thing I want is for Bobby to find out. God, he'll kill him. Opening my bag, I took out two Tylenol tablets and downed them with the remainder of my water bottle. Hearing someone walking over, I looked up to see a guy with black quiffed hair standing in front of the table.

"Emm...Hi..." He sort of smiled. "Is it all right if I sit here?"

I nodded. "Sure."

He sat down.

"I haven't seen you around here before." I stated.

"I'm new." He answered. "My parents and I just moved here from Cali."

"I'm Carrie."

"Wolfe." He smiled.

"Wow, awesome name." I smiled.

Wolfe glanced at the book. "The Bell Jar." He nodded. "Good choice."

"You've obviously red it then." I continued reading and began scribbling down more notes.

He nodded before taking a bite of out his sandwich. Wolfe looked over at me. "Have you already eaten?"

I shook my head, eyes never leaving the pages. "Forgot to bring anything, don't have any money, and I have to get this finished." I explained. Bobby's house wasn't what you'd call well stocked with food. The only things that were currently in the cupboards were a few cans of soup, half a box of cereal, and a tin of baked beans. The fridge wasn't much better. The thing was practically full of beer due to four men regularly living there. I think I could probably find some milk and cheese if I was lucky. I wasn't complaining though. Bobby's income was low as his company wasn't exactly thriving. With only a few cars a month coming in for repair jobs, he was doing the best he could. I wasn't really fussed about lunch anyway. I hated Bobby spending his money on me, it just made me feel guilty as hell, so I would tell him I was getting lunch at school. I could survive without it. The guy has already done too much for me anyway without having to fork out for my lunch everyday. This was one of the reasons why I was glad that Sam and Dean didn't attend this school, they would make such a fuss about me not eating anything.

"You can have some of mine if you want?"

I looked up at him and shook my head with a smile, grateful for the offer nonetheless. "It's okay, I'm fine." I wasn't used to people being so nice around here.

Wolfe glanced around. "I take it everyone has their own groups here."

I nodded. "Oh yeah." I smirked. "You'll get used to it."

Wolfe began to cough. I noticed that when he finished, he looked slightly exhausted by it.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Wrong pipe." Wolfe took a drink from his bottle of water.

* * *

That night, I walked out of the building with Wolfe.

Dean was parked up in the Impala as usual. He turned after seeing me come out of the school, his brow immediately furrowing, and protective Dean ready to pounce if needed.

"Is that your brother?" Wolfe asked.

"No." I shook my head. "He's just a family friend." I didn't really know how to describe what Dean was.

A horn could be hearing honking.

Wolfe turned to look. "That's my Dad, I'll see you around, Carrie." He smiled.

"You too." I smiled back.

Wolfe walked off.

I walked down to the car with a sigh. _This was going to be fun! _Opening the door, I climbed in.

"Who was that?" Dean asked with a grin.

I scoffed and shook my head. "That's Wolfe."

"Oooh, you move on fast." He smirked.

I furrowed an eyebrow before turning to him. "I'm not moving on, and I have nothing to move on from." I stated.

"Right..." Dean smirked. "Cause last night didn't happen."

I shook my head. "Screw you, Dean."

"I'm just saying..." He began. "You kissed me."

I scoffed. "Oh yeah, cause' you were totally innocent in all this. Saint Dean really didn't want to kiss me, he was forced to."

Dean smirked.

"I've talked to Sam, I know how many chicks you've dated and ditched."

"Ouch." He grinned, obviously not really caring about his past record.

"When was the last time you were in a long time relationship?" I asked.

"Define long term."

"More than three months."

"Never." He answered.

My eyes widened. "Never? You've _never_ been with a girl for more than three months? Ever?"

"Nope." Dean shook his head. "In my defense though, I've never really stuck round in one place long enough to reach the three month anniversary, nevermind been tied down to a chick for that long, so my track record isn't _that_ bad when you look at it that way."

"Has there ever been a chick you've wanted to stay with?" So I was questioning about us, sue me.

"No."

My heart sank a little. This morning I felt that the kiss was a mistake and that I wanted us to just forget about it, but now, I found myself upset a little by the lack of care he seemed to have about the whole thing. "Your Dad still here?" I asked, changing the subject.

Dean nodded. "He's leaving tomorrow." He noticed the worried expression on my face. "Hey..."

I looked up at him.

"He's not gonna' hurt you, I won't let him." He stated softly.

"That's not what I'm worried about, it's when he finds out that I told you." I explained, truthfully. "And Bobby. He's gonna kill John once he finds out what's happened, and then kill me for not telling him."

"Welcome to our dysfunctional little family." Dean smiled with a smirk pulling away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry it's took me so long to update, but I've been on holiday so didn't have a chance to write anything. I also have something in the pipeline that I'm very excited about and I'm sure you'll love it too. I'm not sure as to how many more chapters I'm going to do for this story, but I can assure that you won't be disappointed with those that are coming. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What film do you wanna watch?" I asked. "Ooh, what about Titanic?"

"No." Sam and Dean answered in unison.

"Why not?" I pouted. "It's a beautiful film."

"So the reason you like it so much has nothing to do with the fact that Leonardo DiCaprio's in it?" Dean smirked.

"No." I shook my head.

Sam and Dean just looked at me.

"A little..." I smirked. "Shut up."

Sam laughed.

"So what would you have us watching?" I asked. "Silence of the Lambs?"

"A horror sounds good." Dean smiled. "Maybe we could rent IT for Sammy. You know how much he loves clowns." He smirked before ruffling up Sam's hair.

Sam slapped his hand away. "Shut up, jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Emm...there's Scream, Candyman, The Blair Witch Project..."

"The Blair Witch Project sounds good to me." Dean nodded.

"Sure." Sam agreed.

"You're gonna have to go and get it." I stated.

"Why me?" Dean asked.

"Because you're the only one that can drive because you're so old."

"I'm really not that old." Dean stated.

"Whatever." I smirked.

"It won't be long till your hip replacement." Sam joined in a with a smirk.

I burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Dean shook his head, with a smirk. Grabbing his leather jacket and the keys to the Impala, he left.

Bobby walked in. "Where's you brother off to?"

"Rental shop to get a video." Sam explained.

"Movie night?"

We nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then." Bobby smiled.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome." Bobby began to walk off. "Oh..." He turned to us. "Two bottles each, and if I find anymore than that gone, you'll be cleaning the scrapyard." He smirked. "Clear?"

"Yes, Bobby." We both nodded.

He walked off upstairs.

I turned to Sam. "I'm gonna miss you both when you have to leave again, it's too quiet here when you're gone. Sioux Falls ain't exactly party central. I mean, everyone's Bobby's age."

"I heard that!" Came a voice from upstairs.

"You were supposed to." I shouted back with a smirk. "Plus, this house is creepy." I stated. "The basement's like a friggin' dungeon."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating just a little bit there, Carrie?" Sam smirked.

"Have you ever been down there?" I asked. "I took a basket of washing down there the other day, and all the lights started flickering. It was like something out of a horror film."

"Yeah, but it's just a basement."

"I'm telling you, the next time I go down there, there'll be a friggin' troll imprisoned in there." I smirked.

"You've been reading too much Harry Potter." Sam laughed. "And anyway, even if we do leave, we always end up coming back." He smiled. "We've been staying at Bobby's for as long as I can remember. I was like one the first time."

"I never realised you'd known Bobby for that long." I stated.

Sam nodded. "Our Dad and Bobby met on a job, and he said we could stay the night. He then obviously said he could look after Dean and I while Dad went off to work."

"I could never imagine moving around that much."

"You get used to it." Sam stated. "We've been doing it since I was six months old so you know." He shrugged.

"Is that why you want to go to Stanford?" I asked.

"I don't know..." He paused. "And anyway, you have to remember that I'd have to tell my Dad and Dean before I could even go, and I can't imagine that being pretty."

"I'm sure Dean would understand." I tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, but he won't want me to go because then he wouldn't be able to look after me."

"When you've done something for so long, it can be hard to just let go."

"I know, but I'm sixteen. He's gonna' have to let me grow up at some point." Sam stated.

I nodded. "I always used to think that my parents were overprotective, but now, I kinda' miss it."

"Dean brings a whole new meaning to the phrase overprotective."

"I think it's cute." I smiled. "Oh, when's your Dad getting back?"

Sam shrugged. "No idea."

"I saw him crying in the kitchen the day he left." I stated.

"That's what he does, drinks himself into oblivion, sobers up, remembers just how messed up our lives are, then cries himself to sleep because he misses Mom."

"That's so sad." I sighed.

* * *

Sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch, I was in the middle of Sam and Dean with a bowl of popcorn resting in my lap. The film was friggin' terrifying! Huddled into the side of Dean, I was looking out from under the material of my jumper.

_The girl on the screen was walking through the woods shouting for her friends, the camera she was holding was beginning to flicker. Noticing a bush rustling up ahead, she walked up to it._

_"Hello?"_

_Reaching forward..._

The door slammed against the wall.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

So did Sam and Dean.

The popcorn had gone flying as I jumped, causing the contents of the bowl to be scattered across the floor.

Standing up, I was physcially shaking. Looking over at the door, John came stumbling in.

"Jesus Christ, Dad!" Dean spoke up, still getting his breath back himself.

"Don't use that tone with me, son!" Came John's response.

"Dad?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow before realisation kicked in. "You're drunk."

"So what if I am?" John shrugged. "What's it to you?"

Dean walked towards him, cautiously, motioning discretely with his hand for us to stay back. "Look, why don't you just sleep it off?" He suggested.

"You just don't care do you?!" John stated.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "What?"

"She was your mother!" He shouted. "Or have you forgotten that?"

Dean looked visably hurt.

"Dad." Sam walked over. "Just sleep it off before you say something you're gonna regret later."

"What like ever having you?" John stated.

Sam, Dean and I's eyes all widened.

John walked closer to Sam. "That's right, she'd dead because of you! It's your fault, you did this!"

"Dad!" Dean spoke up.

Sam shook his head. "No..."

"Yes." John prodded a finger against Sam's chest. "She died in your nursery."

"Dad, stop it!" Dean shouted, pushing him away from Sam.

A tear trickled down Sam's cheek.

John scoffed. "Boo hoo!"

I could seeing the anger building up inside Dean, before he eventually lashed out and landed a punch across John's face.

Regaining his balance, John put a hand to his bleeding lip before looking at Dean. "You little shit!" He shouted, angrily as he advanced on Dean.

Dean stepped backwards away from him, shepherding Sam behind him as he did.

John grabbed hold of his collar.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

John let go of Dean and turned to me, raising his hand as if to punch me.

I scoffed and shook my head. "Go ahead, hit me again!" I stated. "But it's not going to make you feel any better, not when you sober up."

Sam's eyes widened at my use of the word 'again', previously unaware of that fact.

"I've seen you, John. _Really_ seen you. You're better than this." I paused. "I know you miss your wife, but blaming her death on them, it's not gonna' help with the grief, it's only gonna' make it worse." I glanced at Sam and Dean. "They're your kids, John. Your's and Mary's. And now that she's gone, you're the only family they have left. Don't ruin that, cause' you'll only gonna' regret it in the future." I paused once again. "I'm sorry about your wife, I really am."

John walked off, not saying a word. Tears visible in his eyes.

Sam and Dean walked off too.

I noticed Bobby standing at the foot of the stairs, shot gun in hand. He walked into the living room and over to me. With a gentle smile, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"They hate me." I stated.

Bobby shook his head. "They don't hate you." He reassured in a soft tone. "They just need some time, that's all." He paused. "Those boys put on a good show, but deep down, they're just two little kids who lost their Mom too young."

I nodded, feeling guilty about what I had said.

"They never really got over Mary's death, not truly."

"That's only expected though." I nodded.

"You should probably head on up, I'll clean up down here." Bobby stated.

"I'll help."

"I've got in covered, you go get some sleep." He smiled.

"Thanks, Bobby." I smiled back before walking off upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: To make up for the lack of updates while I was away on hiatus here's a second chapter. Also, I know John was drunk in the last chapter, but for this one to work, he needed to be sober so I'm sorry for the inaccuracy.**

* * *

Walking down the hallway, I stopped outside the room I shared with Sam and Dean. Pushing the door open very slightly, I peered through to see Sam sat on the edge of his bed, eyes red from crying, and Dean sat on the edge of his bed opposite.

"Hey, look at me."

Sam looked up at Dean.

"Dad was drunk, he didn't mean what he said back there." He reassured. "Sammy, you wee six months old, how could it have possibly be your fault?"

I knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open a bit more so that they could see it was me.

Sam smiled at me, but the look on Dean's face told me he was in Sammy mode.

"What I said back there, I-"

Dean cut me off. "Can you just leave us alone?"

I nodded, with a sigh. "Right." I turned to walk off, but turned back to them. "I'm sorry, for everything." I smiled weakly before closing the door behind me and walking off downstairs.

Reaching the bottom step, I heard the voices of Bobby and John talking.

I peered discretely round the wall.

John was splashing water on his face while Bobby was leaning against the side of the fridge.

Sitting down on the floor, I leant back against the wall.

"I heard what she said." Stated Bobby.

"I know."

"Damn it, John." She's just a kid."

"I know, and I feel guilty as hell about it."

"You would have hit Dean too if she hadn't of stepped in." Bobby sighed. "Have those kids not been through enough? I mean none of them are exactly in mint condition. They've all been lost someone, but they're making the most of the lives they have. And I don't know if you've noticed, but the life they do have isn't exactly some apple pie fantasy." He paused. "Carrie had had an effect on those boys. They trust her, and she trusts them. Apart from me, you, Jim and Caleb, who else do those boys trust?"

"No one."

"Exactly. The boys like spending time with Carrie. They like living here. It gives them somewhere they can associate with home."

"You think I wanted this for them?" John asked. "You think I wanted them to not have a childhood? For them to have to sleep in dingy motels rooms every night, or the Impala if with didn't have enough cash? To have to constantly move from school to school?" He paused. "I didn't."

"I know." Bobby nodded. "You need to talk to the boys, and Carrie."

"Yeah."

I heard footsteps before John walked out of the kitchen. Noticing me sat on the floor, he furrowed an eyebrow. "What are you doing down there?"

I shrugged.

"Bobby said you'd gone to bed."

"Sam and Dean are in there."

"So?"

"Have you met your eldest when he's in Sammy mode?" I asked.

"Ah." John nodded in understanding before sitting down next to me. "You know, I'm sure Dean isn't actually angry at you." He stated. "It'll be me that he's mad at."

I nodded before pausing. "Look, John...About what I said to you earlier, I'm really sorry. Guess I can't just keep my mouth shut when I probably should."

"I'm the champ when it comes to saying and doing things I don't mean." He sighed. "Speaking of, I am sorry about hitting you. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay." I smiled. "That was more of a two way thing. I said alot of things I shouldn't, and you did something you shouldn't."

"So, are we good?" John asked.

I nodded.

"Good." He smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to my sons." John stood up and walked off upstairs.

I stood up too.

Bobby walked in.

_Oh boy!_

"Look, Bobby, I know what you're going to say, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want it to cause anymore arguments." I explained truthfully. "That's all everyone seems to be doing lately." I sighed.

Bobby smiled softly before pulling me into a hug.

I smiled. "Is that Bobby Singer's softy side I can see?" I teased.

"Shut up." He smirked with a smile. "Idjit!"

I smiled too. "Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby looked down at me. "Why do you keep thanking me?"

"It's just, this whole time, we haven't had one argument." I stated. "I like that." I smiled. "You're the one person I can rely on to always be there if I just need someone to talk to."

"That's good." Bobby nodded. "I thought you were going to launch into some lovey dovey, soap opera crap." He smirked.

"And you've seen alot of soap operas, have you Bobby?" I teased.

"As Dean would say, bite me."

I laughed.

* * *

Deciding that it would probably be best to give Sam and Dean some space for the night, I instead chose the couch as my bed. I didn't want to annoy Dean anymore than I already had, so sleeping down here was probably going to be my best bet. Dressed in my pajamas of the clothes I had already been wearing, I lay down on the couch, praying that everything would be better when I woke up.

Who am I kidding, knowing my friggin' luck, everything's probably gonna' be worse!

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Waking up, I glanced at Carrie's bed and noticed it was empty. Looking at the clock, it read '2:54AM'. Why was she not in her bed? Pulling back the covers, I got out of bed and snuck out of the room, being careful not to wake Sammy. Walking down the hallway, Dad and Bobby were asleep in their rooms. Had she even come up to bed? Silently sneaking down the stairs, that's when I noticed her. Bundled up on the couch, lay Carrie.

It all began to make sense.

She didn't want to come up because of what I said earlier. Nice going, Dean!

Taking the blanket off the back of the armchair, I unfolded it before gently placing it over Carrie.

"Guess I was being a dick earlier, huh?" I sighed. "I'm sorry, Carrie."


	11. Chapter 11

**-Carrie's POV-**

Groaning, I stretched my arm up as I yawned and flickered my eyes open. As the room came into focus, I smiled softly upon noticing the blanket that had been placed over me, and the guy who had put it there lying on the rug on the floor, snoring lightly. "Guess you don't hate me after all." I spoke to myself quietly, so that I wouldn't wake Dean. Getting up off the couch, I picked up the blanket before laying it over him. I then walked into the kitchen where Bobby was sat at the table drinking coffee from his 'The Boss' mug. He smiled upon noticing me.

"Mornin'."

"Morning, Bobby." I smiled before taking a seat opposite him. "Has Dean been there all night?"

Bobby shrugged. "I'm guessing. Walked down this mornin', and found you both fast asleep in the living room."

"I feel bad."

"Don't." Bobby reassured. "That boy wouldn't have done that for many people."

I smiled.

"What's going on between you two?" Bobby asked, protectively. "Anything I should know?" He continued. "Anything at all?"

"No..." I lied.

Bobby just looked at me.

"Don't look at me like that." I smirked.

"Carrie..."

"Fine, we kissed. But that's about it. We're just friends." I explained.

"I know that look, Carrie Winters." Bobby stated. "I think we both know that your feelings for Dean are alot more complicated then 'we're just friends', and I can imagine Dean's are too."

"I like him, Bobby. It's just..." I paused. "I don't know..." I shrugged. "He may not feel the same way."

God this sounds like something off one of those telenovellas that Dean and Bobby watch.

"That's for you to find out." Bobby paused. "Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll be careful."

I furrowed an eyebrow. "It's only Dean, Bobby. It's not like it's some guy that you've never met. At least he can't turn out to be some screwed up murderer."

"Just promise me you will be." He pushed.

I nodded, a little scared by how worried Bobby appeared to be. "Sure, Bobby..."

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Yawning, I flickered my eyes open to find myself on the floor in the living room. It took a few seconds before I remembered why I was down here. Looking up, Carrie was sat on the couch.

"Morning sleepy head." She smiled.

I then noticed the blanket and how it was now covering me. I smiled, knowing exactly who had put it there. "Mornin'." Getting up off the floor, I sat down next to Carrie on the couch.

"Look, Dean, about last night." Carrie began. "I'm really sorry. It wasn't my place." She looked petrified.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled softly. "I think we all said some things we shouldn't have last night. And anyway, I should thank you. You stood up against our Dad. Not many people would do that. Especially not when he's drunk. I appreciate you looking out for Sam. Him and Dad are at odds at the moment."

Carrie scoffed silently.

"What?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Sam wasn't the only one that John nearly lashed out at last night."

I shrugged.

"You don't care, do you?" She asked. "You couldn't give about crap about you receiving the hits, you're just bothered about Sam. You would have gladly taken them so that Sam didn't, wouldn't you? And you wouldn't have complained. Because in your eyes, you would have done your job." Carrie stated in a soft, gentle tone.

"I don't care, as long as Sammy's safe."

"Last night wasn't the first time John's acted like that, was it?"

I didn't say anything.

"How many times have you taken a beating for Sam?"

I looked down at a spot on the couch, before I felt Carrie's hands on my cheeks, lifting my head so that I was looking into her eyes.

"I don't understand why you deem yourself so unimportant, Dean. Yeah Sammy's your little brother, but that doesn't mean you have to be John's punching bag when he's drunk."

I pushed Carrie's hands away. "What do you want me to do? Stand there and watch him hit Sammy? So what if I am prepared to just take them? I'd rather it be me then him. Any day. He doesn't deserve it."

"And you do?" Carrie asked.

"It's been my job for a long time to protect him. I swore to myself after the first time that he hit him, that I would never let it happen again." I looked at her. "You don't have a brother or sister, you don't understand what you're prepared to do for them." I stated. "I would die for him in a second."

Neither of us spoke for a few seconds.

"I don't want you to see our Dad as some kind of monster, cause' he's not." I stated. "He hasn't got violent like that for a while now. A couple of years maybe."

Carrie sighed. "So if you're looking out for Sam, then who's looking out for you?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter? I'm perfectly capable of looking out for myself."

"Of course it matters. You're not a machine, Dean. You _are_ allowed to have emotions. You're allowed to be scared or upset." Carrie paused. "I know you're trying to be strong for Sam, but you can't just neglect yourself like this." She stated. "You're not his father, Dean."

"If I wasn't, then who would be?"

Carrie sighed as she pulled me into a hug.

I rested my head on her shoulder. "I'm trying to hold it together, for Sammy, and for Dad, and Bobby..." I paused. "But there's some things that even I can't fix." I paused once again. "Sammy and Dad are fighting more and more everyday, and if it gets any worse, they're gonna' end up hating each other."

Carrie nodded.

"I don't want to lose him, Carrie." I stated, a tear that I was trying to hard to hide came trickling down my cheek. "If he leaves, then he won't come back."

"You don't know that." She reassured in a gentle tone. "You wouldn't be the one he hates, Dean. Whatever happens, he's still your brother."

Hearing footsteps, I quickly wiped away the tear trail on my cheek and shuffled away from Carrie slightly on the couch.

Bobby walked in.

"Finally decided to get up today?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Bite me, Bobby." I smirked.

"What are you kids up to today?"

Carrie shrugged.

"Why don't you go into town for some food?" Bobby suggested. "I'll pay."

Carrie and I both shook our heads.

"We couldn't, Bobby." Carrie stated.

I nodded.

"Don't be stupid, the least you three deserve is some money to go out for a while." He held out a twenty bill. "Here."

Carrie reluctantly accepted it.

"And I don't want any change." Stated Bobby as he walked off.

* * *

**-Carrie's POV-**

Walking down the road into town, Dean turned to Sam and I.

"Diner?" He asked, pointing to it.

I followed his gaze to the diner. It was the one that Bobby and I had met in all those months ago, and I had ultimately been banned from. "I can't." I stated.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"The owner banned me." I explained. "This is where I tried to skip the bill the day Bobby helped me out."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. That was ages ago, they won't have remembered." Dean stated. "Come on." He pushed open the door and walked in, Sam after and me following anxiously behind. Dean walked over to one of the booths at the far corner of the diner and took a seat.

I sat down opposite next to Sam.

"So this is where it all began." Dean laughed.

I shook my head with a smirk as I smacked him lightly on the hand. "It's not funny. It was scary."

"What, a man in an apron chasing you for not paying for some food? Sounds terrifying." He mocked.

I just looked at him.

"I'm glad everything turned out the way it did." Sam smiled.

"Me too."

The waitress walked over to take our order. She looked warily at me before turning to Dean. "What can I get you?"

It was clear that Dean was going to make a snarky remark, but after noticing the looks on Sam and I's faces, he decided against it. "Ehh..." He glanced at the menu. "Short stack."

Noticing something on the menu, I smirked and pointed it out to him.

"Oh, and pie." He grinned.

The waitress nodded as she wrote down his order.

"I'll have the salad." Sam stated.

"Burger please."

She nodded before tucking her pen in the bun of her hair. "I just need to go talk to the boss, I'll be right back." The waitress walked off.

"Here we go." I sighed. "I told you we shouldn't have come in here."

"You worry too much."

"Hey, kid!" The boss walked over with three others guys. Two of them appeared to be the chefs, while the other was a waiter.

"Oh boy!..."

"I want you out of here, now!" He shouted.

Dean got up from his seat at the booth and stood in front of the guy.

"Ooh, we've got a tough guy over here." The boss smirked.

I could see Dean getting angrier. As he took a step towards the guy, I grabbed hold of his arm causing him to glance at me. "Don't Dean, he's not worth it."

"Carrie's right, Dean, just let it go." Sam joined in the efforts.

"Yeah, _**Dean**_, let it go." The boss mocked. "Now the three of you, get out of my diner before you regret it."

Dean scoffed. "You're a dick, you know that?"

The boss advanced on Dean. His anger visibly rising. "What did you call me?"

"Dean..." I sighed, knowing deep down that there was no way Dean was going to let this go.

"A dick!" He stated. "And you wanna' know why?" Dean paused. "Cause' you threatened a vulnerable, scared, young, starving, homeless girl who was in your diner." He scoffed. "Yeah, you have a real good heart."

"I'm telling you, kid. Turn around, and start walking before I send you crying back to your Mommy!" The boss.

And with those words, I knew we were screwed.

And I was right, within seconds, Dean snapped and slammed a punch across the boss' face knocking him back onto the tile floor of the diner.

That's when it all kicked off.

The first chef went to land a punch on Dean, but Sam blocked it.

The waiter then landed punch on Sam in the stomach, winding him.

I grabbed hold of Sam, to stop him from falling before ducking a swing. Sadly, I wasn't quick enough to miss a second which hit me square in the eye.

I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt.

Falling onto the leather seat of the booth, I looked over at Sam and Dean.

The second chef and the waiter each had a hold of Sam and Dean, while the other chef and the boss were throwing punches and knees left right and centre.

"Stop it!" I screamed, begging them to stop.

"Ooof!" Sam and Dean both moaned as they received another knee to the stomach.

Sam was beginning to sag in the chef's grip, while Dean was still putting up a fight despite the blood pouring from him mouth.

Stop it!" I screamed, once again.

When they eventually did stop, the chef and the waiter threw Sam and Dean down to the floor.

I rushed over and dropped down to my knees beside them.

And that's when the cops came bursting in.

* * *

Sat on the floor of the holding cell, leaning back against the wall, Dean was angrily pacing while Sam sat on the bed.

"You okay, Sam?" I asked, worried about how battered and bruised he looked.

Sam nodded. "I'm fine."

I then looked up at Dean. He was equally beat up. "What about you?"

"I'd feel a lot better if I had that guy's head on a stick!" He answered with a growl.

"We have bigger problems right now, Dean, like how we're gonna' explain this to Bobby."

Dean and Sam nodded.

"Uhh, he's gonna' kill us..." I sighed before burying my head in my hands, pushing back my fringe.

"You're damn right he is." Came a voice.

My eyes widened as we all turned to look at him.

There standing on the other side of the bars, was Bobby with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. As he caught sight of the three of us, his scowl softened and his stern stance softened as he noticed the blood and bruises that covered our face and bodies.

The Sheriff was standing behind him.

Bobby turned. "When you rang me, you didn't tell me that they were the ones that had been assaulted!" He stated. "Why have they been locked up? You shouldn't be locking up the ones that have done this to them!"

"Sir, with all due respect, these three are hardly innocent in the whole thing." The cop answered.

"What are their charges?" Bobby asked.

"Well..." The Sheriff looked down at the report. "They're all obviously in for assault." He stated before pointing to Dean. "Being in possession of a knife." The sheriff then pointed to Sam. "Same deal with him, found in possession of a weapon."

"Yeah, but we didn't use em'..." Dean piped up.

"So what's Carrie in for?" Bobby asked.

"Accessory, and theft."

I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Accessory, and theft?" Bobby asked.

The Sheriff nodded. "Doesn't matter whether she did anything or not, she was still with these two when the fight went down earlier, and knew about the weapons they were concealing."

I actually didn't, that was news to me.

"Going back to the assault charge, I was the only one that actually threw a punch, my brother and Carrie didn't do anything. They just tried to stop the staff of the diner from attacking us. You would know that if you actually read our statements."

Bobby turned to the Sheriff. "You have read their statements, haven't you?" He asked.

The Sheriff didn't answer for a few seconds.

"You haven't read them, have you?" Dean scoffed, shaking his head. "You're just taking the word of the Diner staff.

"Okay, he's something for you to think over. If you don't let these three out right now, I will report you for discrimination and misconduct." Bobby stated, sternly.

"Mr Singer..." The Sheriff began.

"You haven't bothered to read their statements!" Bobby interrupted. "Which means that by state law, due to the correct procedure not being followed through, you have to let them go."

The Sheriff sighed angrily before finding the key on his set and unlocking the cell door. "I don't want to see any of you in here again, you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Sam, Dean and I nodded.

"You're free to go."


	12. Chapter 12

When we got back to Bobby's we all entered the house. The tension in the car was unbearably awkward, as none of us were stupid enough to say anything. To put it lightly, Bobby was pissed.

Closing the door behind him, Bobby threw his keys down on the side table before walking into the living room where the three of us were standing.

"Don't you think you have something to say to me? All of you!"

"Sorry, Bobby." We all said in unison.

"What was that?!" He asked angrily. "I mean seriously, what was that?"

"Bobby..." Dean began.

"Don't Bobby me!" Bobby stated sternly. "I've had just about enough of all of you today." He paused and looked down before scoffing. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if you'd been charged?!" He shouted, angrily.

We didn't say anything.

A few seconds passed before Bobby turned his back to us. He shook his head. "Get out of my sight." Bobby stated in a quieter tone.

He was honestly hurt by what had happened today, and that made me feel so guilty.

"Okay..." Dean sighed. "We'll be upstairs." He put a hand on Sam's back to motion for him to start walking, and smiled at me reassuringly.

We all walked passed Bobby.

Making my way up the stairs, I turned to him and leant against the banister. "We really are sorry, Bobby." I stated before ascending the final few steps.

* * *

Sat on my bed, I sighed. "What are we gonna' do?"

"There's nothing we can do, Bobby just needs some time." Dean answered.

I looked down.

"Hey..." Dean called, softly.

I looked up at him.

"Bobby's just upset, it won't be long before he's back to his old self." Dean smiled.

Sam smirked. "I've never seen him get so angry before. Did you see him down at the station?"

Dean nodded. "He was better than a friggin' lawyer! Is there anything that man can't do?"

There was a knock at the door.

"Dean...Sam...You in there?" Came John's voice.

"Ahh, crap..." Dean cursed under his breath. "Yeah, Dad."

John opened the door, before his eyes immediately widened as he took in the sight of us. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed softly, quickly crossing the room over to Sam and Dean. John put his hand on the side of Sam's cheek to get a better look at the bruises, before doing the same with Dean. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

"We went down to the diner in town, and the boss kicked off because of Carrie coming in. There was him and three other guys...We were outnumbered." Dean explained, before glancing at me. "There wasn't much we could do, they just got the jump on us. Then the cops showed up and arrested us."

"You got arrested?" John's eyes widened.

Dean nodded. "Bobby's pissed."

"I saw." John replied, before sighing and clapping a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You need to get cleaned up, and changed into an outfit that's not covered in your own blood." John smirked. "It gives the wrong message."

I smirked.

We all turned to go to the bathroom.

"Hey." John called after us.

We turned.

"I'll talk to Bobby." He smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Sam and Dean smiled back.

"Thanks, John." I did too.

* * *

I didn't really need to clean. Apart from a black eye, I had gotten out of the fight fairly untouched, compared to Sam and Dean. I couldn't help but feel guilty. They got into that fight to protect me. Every single bruise they had was because of me.

Obviously knowing what I was thinking, Sam sat down next to me on the edge of the bed. "It's not your fault, you know." He stated, softly.

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Because you weren't the ones who beat us up." He stated.

"I might as well have been."

"Look, Carrie, not everything's your fault."

"You don't get it, Sam!" I began. "What if you and Dean had gotten hurt?!" I stated. "Like, really hurt! What then?" I asked.

"But we didn't..."

"You could have, and then I..." My voice faltered. I looked up at Sam. The skin under his eye was purple, while his lip was split, and his cheek was dark red and puffy from the amount of hits the diner staff had landed on him. I didn't even want to see how bruised his stomach was. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Don't do this to yourself." Sam stated, softly. "It's not your fault." He smiled. "I know you feel guilty whenever someone gets hurt when you're around, but you're only human." He explained. "There is nothing you could have done to stop those guys from beating us up." Sam paused. "Trust me, if Dean and I didn't stand a chance of fighting them off, then you wouldn't have been able to either. You just would have gotten yourself hurt trying, and then me and Dean wouldn't have been able to live with that." He smiled once again before placing a hand on my cheek, gently.

I smiled too, and leant into his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

Sam wrapped his arm around me.

"You think your Dad's had any luck calming Bobby down?" I asked.

"No." Sam shook his head with a smirk.

I laughed.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, shirt slung over one shoulder. He smiled at me before walking over to his bed and grabbing a clean plaid shirt. Throwing it on, he looked over at Sam and I, before noticing the look on my face.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you and Sam have knives?" I asked, not able to hide my curiosity any longer.

"Why would we not have knives?" Dean responded with a smirk.

"Well you don't exactly need them."

"You know, dangerous places."

"Oh yeah, cause the crime rate in Sioux Falls is so bad. Us being arrested will probably be the only thing that's happened in months." I stated.

"We've stayed in some pretty rough places growing up, so it's kinda' just something we've got used to carrying because of that." Sam explained.

"Sam! Dean! Get down here!" John shouted from downstairs.

"Uhh, what have we done now?" Dean moaned as he walked across the room, Sam and I following.

As we descended the stairs, I noticed two guys I'd never seen before standing in the living room with Bobby and John. One of the guys appeared to be a priest, while the other was bald and wearing a tan leather jacket.

"Pastor Jim! Caleb!" Dean grinned upon noticing them.

Sam and Dean quickened their pace down the last few steps, before walking over to the two guys.

Stood at the foot of the stairs, I smiled at how happy Dean and Sam were to see the two guys.

The guy Dean had called Pastor Jim smiled upon noticing them. "Hi boys." He then noticed the bruises. "What happened?"

"Long story." Dean answered.

The other guy, Caleb, smirked upon noticing Sam. "You're gettin' tall, kid." He ruffled Sam's hair, much to his annoyment, before turning to John. "What have you been feeding him?"

The Pastor noticed me. "Hello." He smiled.

"Hello." I replied.

"Jim Murphy." He introduced, holding out his hand.

I shook his hand. "Carrie."

The Pastor furrowed an eyebrow. "Winters?"

I furrowed an eyebrow too. "How do you?..." I began.

"You know Carrie?" Bobby asked.

The Pastor nodded. "Although she probably won't recognise me." He stated. "She used to come to my church."

I blushed in embarrassment as the memories came back.

"We're a small community in Blue Earth. When something as tragic as what happened to the Winters takes place, it doesn't take long for the news to spread." He explained. "I saw Carrie for a number of months. She would come in every so often and just sit in the pews."

Noticing how uneasy I looked about the whole thing, Dean spoke up.

"So what are you doing here?"

I couldn't be more thankful.

"You know, just passing through town. Thought we'd stop by and see Dumb and Dumber." Caleb smirked.

"Hey!" Dean scowled with a smirk.

"No, we found this old book in the basement of the church, but the thing's in Latin." He explained pulling out the book.

I walked closer. "May I?"

Caleb furrowed an eyebrow. "You read Latin?"

I nodded.

Sam, Dean, Bobby and John all raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell do you know Latin?" Dean asked.

"We got taught it at my old school." I explained.

"They taught you Latin at school?" Bobby asked.

I nodded.

"Go ahead." Caleb handed me the book.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." I read. "Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

"And what does that mean?" Caleb asked.

"We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every congregation and diabolical sect. Therefore, cursed demon. You may make your Church safe to serve you freely, we ask you, hear us." I translated before looking up. "Strange." I handed the book back to Caleb.

"I like her." Caleb smiled with a smirk.

"We need to talk." Pastor Jim stated, turning to Bobby and John.

They nodded.

"Boys, you and Rose go get Pastor Jim and Caleb's stuff out of the truck." John stated.

"Yes sir." Dean nodded.

We walked off outside.

* * *

Later that night, Sam, Dean and I were in the living room. Pastor Jim and Caleb were sleeping in our room, meaning we were downstairs.

After raiding the kitchen cupboards, we had found half a bag of marshmallows that must have been forgotten about, and some old candles.

"Here." I handed a fork each to Sam and Dean before sitting down on the rug next to them.

"Thanks." Dean took out his lighter, and began to flick the spark wheel until a flame appeared. He then proceeded to light the wicks of the three candles.

Stabbing my fork into the end of the marshmallow, I held it over the flame.

"It's like camping, just warmer and better." I smiled.

"It's not really camping if we're inside." Dean stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, but why would you want to be outside, it's cold and dark."

"Wimp." Dean stated before putting the marshmallow he had toasted into his mouth.

"I am not a wimp!" I stated, before eating my marshmallow too.

"Right..." He smirked.

I hit him on the arm, with a smirk.

"You're a wimp too." Dean stated, turning to Sam.

"Whatever, Dean." He answered dryly.

"Fine." Dean grinned. "I dare you to go out to the tool shed and grab a bottle of beer from the mini fridge."

"And why would I do that?" Sam asked.

"So you don't have to put up with me calling you chicken for the rest of your life." Dean then began to make chicken noises.

"You're a dick!" Sam shook his head with a smirk before getting up off the couch and smacking Dean over the back of the head with the book he had been reading. "If you want me to leave you two alone, just ask." He smiled, purposely making it awkward before walking off.

I scoffed. "Smooth."

"That's my brother for you." Dean smirked.

"Dean..." I began.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking it through, ever since we first became friends, and the truth is..." I paused. "I'm scared."

"Why?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Well, I just don't want us to fall out over it and end up hating each other, because we're friends, and I never want that to change, whether we're in a relationship or not." I explained.

Dean nodded. "Same here."

There was a pause.

"So?" He spoke, breaking the silence.

"Well the boy asks the girl." I stated.

"Fine. Carrie, would you like to go out with me?" Dean asked.

I smiled. "Yes."

Dean smiled too, before pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

_Sat in the pew, I tried to hold back tears, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. It had been a bad week. I hadn't been able to find any money, so therefore hadn't been able to get any food. I was starving, and cold too. The snow outside was deep, and the temperature was bitterly cold. Sat shivering, I kept blowing on my hands to try and warm them up, but it wasn't doing much. Another tear trickled down my cheek._

_Hearing the door creak, I turned to see the Pastor walked into the main room. He locked the door behind him, before turning._

_"Oh..." He gasped, a little startled as he noticed me. "I didn't think anyone was still in here."_

_I sniffled, and wiped away the tears quickly. "Sorry." I apologised. "I'll go." I got up from the wooden bench._

_The Pastor shook his head. "There's no need." He smiled. "Stay for as long as you like."_

_"Thanks." I sat back down on the pew._

_I looked at the Winter charity collection on the table at the front of the church, and turned to the Pastor. "I'm sorry I didn't bring anything."_

_"It's alright." The Pastor sat down in the row in front, and immediately noticed the tears in my eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked softly._

_I nodded, wiping away tears once again. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Carrie."_

_"Winters?" He asked._

_I nodded._

_The Pastor sighed. "I'm sorry about your parents." He condoled. "I've seen you here a few times." The Pastor stated. "Is everything alright, Carrie?"_

_"Yeah." I nodded. "Everything's fine."_

_The Pastor obviously didn't believe me. "Who are you staying with?"_

_"My Uncle." I lied. "He's in town to look after me."_

_"Carrie." The Pastor cut me off. "Lying is a sin."_

_I lowered my head. "Sorry."_

_"Where are you staying?" He asked._

_I didn't answered. Didn't want to answer. He'd throw me out for sure if I told him that I've been living on the streets._

_"It's okay, Carrie." The Pastor stated. "I won't call the police on you, I just want to know the truth, that's all. That way I can help you."_

_I sighed. "I don't have anywhere to go." I explained in a quiet tone that was seeped in embarrassment._

_The Pastor winced in sympathy, before looking me over. He immediately noticed how much I was shivering due to the absence of a coat, before realising how skinny I was. "Stay there." The pastor got up from the pew and walked off through one of the old wooden doors. When he returned, he was carrying a coat, a hat, a pair of gloves, and a mug of tea. "Here." He handed me the clothes first. "These should fit."_

_The coat was navy in colour, with matching navy buttons, some of which were missing. The hat was red and slightly bobbly, and the gloves were black. I put them on, feeling instantly warmer after I did._

_"Here, drink this, it should help warm you up." The Pastor handed me the mug of tea._

_"Thanks." I smiled, before blowing on the mug's content and taking a sip. The heat was amazing._

_"You're free to stay the night here if you'd like. The streets are no place for a child, especially not in this weather." The Pastor stated._

_"I couldn't." I shook my head._

_"The church is open to anybody and everybody, regardless of their past or story." He stated. "I'll get you a blanket." The Pastor walked over to a cupboard before taking out a blanket and handing it to me._

_"Thank you." I smiled._

_"Don't worry about it." The Pastor smiled._

_The next morning, I awoke early. I knew I couldn't stay any longer. The Pastor had already done so much for me, I couldn't expect anymore. Taking off the blanket, I folded it up neatly before also taking off my coat, hat and gloves. Finding a piece of paper and a pen, I began to write a note to the Pastor._

_'**Dear Pastor**, _

_thank you for the kindness you have shown me. I have decided to leave, because I can't bear bearing a burden. There are lots of people in much worse situations then mine, and they deserve it so much more than I do. That is why I have left the clothes you gave me. There will be a family out there that desperately needs them, so it didn't feel right for me to take them. I have also left a dollar in the collection fund. I'm sorry it couldn't be more, but it's to tank you for being so kind to me, and letting me stay the night. _

_**Carrie**'_

* * *

Awakening the next morning, I yawned and rubbed my eyes. It wasn't exactly the best dream, being reminded of my embarrassment back in a time when I wasn't exactly at my best. Throwing back the blanket, I got up and walked into the kitchen. Pastor Jim was sat at the table.

"Do you remember now?" He asked.

I nodded.

The Pastor reached into his pocket, and pulled out a dollar before handing it to me.

I shook my head. "Keep it."

"It's yours." The Pastor stated.

"Just keep it for the church collection, please." I sat down opposite at the table.

"I have a question." The Pastor began. "Why did you leave the clothes and the only money you had so that they could be given to charity, when you were in need of a charitable act yourself."

"I had already experienced a charitable act, you helped me out just by letting me stay the night." I explained. "And anyway, there were people who needed those things a lot more than I did, and I couldn't bear to think of someone going without because of me."

The Pastor smiled. "So what did you do, you know, after you left the church?"

"Skipped town." I answered. "I hitched a ride on the back of some farmer's truck. I didn't have a destination, I just wanted out of Minnesota."

"And so you ended up here in little old Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"Yeah well, I was used to small town life, so living here hasn't really took much adjusting in that respect."

The Pastor looked at me. "If you don't mind me asking, what did happen to your face?"

"Sam, Dean and I got into a fight." I answered.

"You three got into a fight?" His eyes widened. "With who?"

"Staff from the diner. Four against three, it was an unfair fight...Then we got arrested."

"How did the fight start?"

"Long story short it happened a few months ago. I was desperate, I tried to skip the bill, I got caught. Luckily Bobby was there to persuade them to not call the cops. Then he asked me about where I was staying, and when he found out that I didn't have anywhere to go, he said I could stay with him. Then everything just went on from there." I explained. "The owner banned me from going back to the diner. I told Sam and Dean that before we went in, but you know what Dean's like when he sets his mind on something. The owner was as pissed as I thought he was going to be, then him and his staff beat us up."

Bobby walked in with Sam in tow.

"Mornin' Jim, mornin' Carrie."

"Morning, Bobby." Pastor Jim replied.

"Morning, Bobby." I smiled.

"So how you two know each other?" Sam asked.

"Long story, but the jist of it is, I used to live in Blue Earth, Minnesota." I explained.

"I didn't know you were from Minnesota."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Sam, go wake your brother." Bobby stated. "And you need to get ready for school."

Sam and I nodded, before walking off.

* * *

"Thanks, Dean." I smiled, climbing out of the Impala. I slung my backpack over my shoulder before waving.

He drove off.

Walking into the main school building, I noticed Wolfe stood beside his locker.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey, Carrie." He turned to me before noticing my black eye. "What happened?" He exclaimed, with wide eyes.

"How much time have you got?" I smirked, before we walked off to form.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Wolfe shook his head. "That's insane."

"I know, the guys at the diner just went crazy on us. Then the cops came and arrested us."

Wolfe's eyes widened. "You got arrested?"

I nodded.

"Jesus Christ, Carrie, what didn't happen at the weekend?"

"Well I was nearly punched, punched, arrested, recognised by a Pastor, and kissed." I explained.

"That's not normal...You do know that right?" Wolfe stated. "And what do you mean kissed? Kissed by who?"

"Dean." I answered.

"That guy who drops you off?"

"Yeah."

"He's like five years older than you." Wolfe stated.

"Four." I corrected.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "I'm telling you, the good looking guys are the ones destined to break your heart."

"Dean's not like that." I stated. "He's...different..." I smiled.

The bell rang for the start of lessons.

"Gotta go, see you later." I smiled again before walking off.


	13. Chapter 13

School was tedious, as usual. Getting back to Bobby's, I opened the door, and jumped slightly in shock as Rummy came flying past me out the door and off into the yard.

"Rummy!" I shouted after him. "Rumsfeld!" I furrowed an eyebrow. "Strange." Walking into the house, no one was about. Dumping my school bag down on the floor, I began looking around for anyone. It was then that I heard the muffled sound of screaming. Gasping, I sprinted into the backroom, running straight into Caleb as I did.

"Woah!" His eyes widened. "Watch where you're going runt." Caleb smirked.

"Hey! Who you calling a runt, and what was that noise?" I asked, frantically.

"What noise?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"The noise." I stated. "I heard screaming, and it sounded like it was coming from the basement."

"Have you been drinking?"

I just looked at him. "I know what I heard."

"Of course." Caleb just looked at me like I was insane. "Now can we go upstairs, or are we just gonna' stand down here all day?"

I nodded, although I still had my suspicions. I know what I heard.

Walking upstairs, Sam was now in the living room reading a book. Upon noticing me, he smiled and put his book down.

"Hi, Carrie." He smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back, walking over and sitting down on the couch next to him.

"What's up? You look a little spooked." Sam asked.

"Did you hear that noise?"

"What noise?"

"Screaming. I'm sure I heard screaming coming from the basement."

"Insane, isn't she." Caleb smirked.

"I didn't hear any screaming." Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

I sighed. Maybe I've finally lost it.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

_-A Few Minutes Earlier-_

John, Bobby, Pastor Jim and Caleb were all stood in the basement of Bobby's house, guns trained on the demon they had strapped to a chair with iron shackles.

John stepped up to the demon, and threw a flask of holy water over the demon's face causing it to scream out in pain.

Bobby winced. "Is this really a good idea, you know, with the kids getting back soon?"

John simply blanked him and continued his interrogation. "A Name!" He spoke up. "I want a name!" John demanded in a strong, loud tone.

"No!" The demon spat, still writhing in pain.

"Your boss, the Yellow Eyed Demon, where is he?!" He shouted.

The demon began to laugh, evilly. "Why would I tell you?!" He grinned. "You humans, you're nothing but filthy, pathetic little cockroaches that think you're top of the food chain just because of your toy guns, and your constant need to protect your measly little planet!" The demon smirked. "Has it ever crossed your mind, that it can't be saved?"

"What do you mean?" John asked.

The demon cocked his head to the side, and grinned once again. "You don't know." He slowly emphasised each word.

"Know what?"

"There's a war coming." He answered. "The rise of demon kind and the fall of humanity. The undisputed wrath." The demon continued. "We're gonna' roast the planet alive, and mankind will burn with it!"

"Oh yeah?" Bobby scoffed. "And just how are you going to do that?!" He asked. "We've seen the signs, you're army is small. How many of you is there? Ten? Twenty?"

"By time we're finished, millions!"

John laughed.

"Something funny, Winchester?" The demon spoke in an almost mocking tone.

"Yeah." He nodded, with a smirk. "You're self confidence is astounding, for a race as weak as yours."

The demon smirked. "You have no way of killing me, John Winchester, and I have a billion different in which to kill you." He stated. "And your boys."

John's expression hardened.

"Ohh, did I hit a nerve?"

Bobby sighed, knowing that there was no way of getting John back now.

"You better shut up, or I'm gonna' cut off your tongue, and shove it down your throat." John threatened.

"Ohh, John, I'm shocked!" The demon mocked. "Do you talk to your wife with that mouth?"

John's anger was heightening by the second.

"Ohh, that's right...we smoked her." It smirked.

John grabbed the demon by the throat, pressing his knife against it's neck with enough force to draw a few drops of blood.

"Do it!" The demon shouted. "I dare you!"

"John!" Bobby stepped forward, taking hold of John's arm. "He's the only demon we've found it months! He could be our only lead."

"Go on...Send me back to hell!" The demon egged. "But just to let you know, when I come back...and I will...I'll find your precious Dean and Sammy, and peel off their skin while you watch!" The demon laughed evilly once again.

Bobby, who was just as angry as John at the demon's threats about the boys, walked over to the demon and forced his mouth open before pouring the contents of his flask down his throat.

The demon began to cough as the holy water burnt it's throat.

"**If you ****_ever_**** come near the boys, or threaten to hurt them again, it will be the last thing you do! Do you hear me!**" Bobby shouted.

Caleb pulled Bobby away from the demon and motioned for Pastor Jim to start.

Pastor Jim nodded and picked up the book.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." I read. "Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

As Pastor Jim finished reciting the excorcism, the demon screamed before a cloud of smoke erupted from it's mouth. The smoke sank through the floorboards into darkness and fire, leaving only the slumped body of the guy it had been riding.

"You should probably get upstairs, stop the kids from coming down here." Bobby stated to Caleb.

Caleb nodded and walked out of the room.

Pastor Jim put a finger to the guy's neck, before shaking his head.

"Balls!" Bobby cursed.

John, who was less than caring about the guy the demon has been possessing, threw his knife down onto the table. "Make sure you bury the body before it starts stinking up the place." He stormed off.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Carrie's POV-**

It had been just over two weeks since Caleb and Pastor Jim left, John taking off with them. I was still highly suspicious after the whole screams from the basement thing, but to save myself the trouble of being told that I was losing my marbles by Bobby or Dean, I simply elected to let it slide for now. I was planning on getting my Daphne on some other time. The basement always had creeped me out, with its flickering lights and constant coldness, despite the temperature being in the high 30s outside and everywhere else in the house.

Walking into our bedroom, my eyes immediately caught sight of a mug of hot chocolate sat on my bedside table with a note beside it.

'Enjoy. **Dean**'

I smiled at the gesture, and picked up the mug. Taking a drink, my tongue picked up the taste of something that wasn't supposed to be there. Salt. Coughing due to the disgusting taste, I ran into the bathroom and spat out the mouthful I had taken before washing out my mouth with water from the tap.

"Dean!" I shouted, angrily.

Dean walked in, laughing hysterically.

"You dick!" I shook my head with a smirk, still trying to get rid of the taste.

Sam was the next to enter. He looked about as pleased as I did. He held up a clown mask.

"Clown mask behind the door...Funny." He stated dryly before shoving the mask at Dean.

Dean laughed once again.

He noticed Sam and I's expressions. "What, I guy gets bored."

"Fine." I stated. "Then it's on."

Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "What?"

"If you want a prank war, then you'll have one." I replied.

Sam smiled. "Sounds good."

"A prank war it is then." Dean nodded. "Just don't go crying your eyes out when you get pranked by the master."

"Right..." Sam smirked.

I walked back into the bedroom, and climbed into bed.

Sam did the same.

Dean looked at the two of us, before turning off the light and getting into bed himself.

"It's on." I whispered, before closing my eyes and letting sleep claim me.

* * *

I awoke to find Sam's bed empty, but Dean still asleep in his. Hatching a plan to get him back for the whole salt thing yesterday, I threw back the covers and got out of bed. I whistled quietly for Rummy.

"Rummy! Rummy! Come here boy."

"Payback time, Dean." I stated silently under my breath.

Grinning, I walked over to Dean's bed. He was currently snoring annoyingly loudly, not that he was going to be asleep for much longer.

"Rummy!" I called again, in a quiet tone.

Rummy came over.

"Good boy." I rubbed his belly before motioning to Dean. "I think Dean needs to wake up." I gently patted the mattress, motioning for Rummy to jump up.

I watched as Rummy jumped up onto the mattress, his little paws clawing at the covers before he finally got his footing. Walking across the mattress so that he was beside Dean, he began to lick his face.

Dean mumbled something unintelligible, before opening his eyes slightly. "Ahhh!" He shouted in fright, sitting upright in an instant.

I burst into laughter.

So did Sam.

"Damn it, Carrie!" Dean looked up at me. "Not cool." He smirked.

"One all." I grinned.

* * *

"A prank war?" Wolfe repeated, furrowing an eyebrow as he did.

"Yep." I nodded.

"How the hell did that start?" He asked.

"It involved salt and my hot chocolate." I explained.

"Right." He nodded.

"Got any ideas?" I asked.

"What, of how you can prank Sam and Dean?"

I nodded.

"No idea." Wolfe answered. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I hope so, cause' Dean's bound to have something major up his sleeve, and that worries me greatly. Plus there's Sammy, he will turn to the dark side eventually and prank me." I smirked.

"Good luck with that." He smirked too. "Anyway, did you have that talk about colleges yesterday?"

I nodded.

"Any ideas where you want to go?" He asked.

"If I'm smart enough to get in, I'd like to go to Stanford." I answered.

"You wanna' go to Stanford?" Wolfe smiled. "My Dad used to be a Professor there."

"So why did you move?" I asked.

"Some things happened, and my Dad felt it would be best to move somewhere with a slower pace. Get out of the big city." He explained. "I loved Palo Alto, but Sioux Falls is a lot more peaceful."

I furrowed an eyebrow slightly, intrigued to know what that meant, but didn't push it any further.

"There English program looks _so_ good. I would love to study there."

"Then go for it." Wolfe smiled.

"It's not that easy." I smirked.

"Meh, you'll get in no problem." He reassured.

"You seem so sure."

"Every college in America will be begging for you, Carrie. You're one of the most gifted people at English I have ever met, and I'm not just saying that."

I blushed.

"You are." Wolfe stated. "You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. Have a little faith."

I changed the subject. "So what about you? Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Nahh." He answered with a scrunched expression. "College isn't for me."

I furrowed an eyebrow. "Why, you're just as smart as I am."

"I don't like to think too far ahead." Wolfe stated.

"You should." I smiled. "That's what they want you to do."

"You know I'm not one to fall in line." He smirked.

"Whatever you do, don't put that down as one of your traits on admission forms." I laughed.

* * *

Getting back to Bobby's after school, I walked up the steps of the porch before jumping as I caught sight of a dead mouse lying on the step. "Uhh!" I spoke with a scrunched expression. Stupid stray cat. Why does it always dump dead creatures on our doorstep. It was then that an idea came into my head. I grinned.

* * *

Climbing into bed, I pulled the covers up, but stayed sitting up, desperately holding back a smirk.

Sam had already gotten into his bed. He furrowed an eyebrow at me, obviously wondering what was going on.

Dean, who was completely oblivious, walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he found the mouse I had planted in his bed.

I burst into hysterical laughter, Sam along with me.

Dean looked over at me, before picking up the mouse by it's tail and running over to me.

"No!" I giggled, quickly getting out of bed, and rushing out of the room away from him.

He persisted to run after me with it, until he eventually dumped it outside. Dean then grabbed me round the stomach.

"No!" I tried to squirm free of his hold.

Dean smiled as he spun me round and planted a kiss on my lips.

I smiled back before kissing him back. Pulling away briefly, I smirked. "2, 1."


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke the next morning, and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Bobby smiled upon noticing me. "Mornin'."

I smiled back. "Morning, Bobby."

"Sam and Dean up?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sam's hogging the bathroom, as usual." I stated. "Is it too hard for him to let me go in there first. I only have to get washed and brush my teeth."

Bobby smirked and sat down at the table with a mug of coffee. "I've heard about your little prank war."

I furrowed an eyebrow. "Who told you?"

"Well, when I say heard, I nearly fell victim to one of your pranks." He explained. "One that I think was intended for you."

"Really?" I sat down opposite him. "Do tell."

Bobby reached over to the counter and plonked a bag of flour down onto the table, before pointing to the top of the door. "Luckily I noticed before I opened the door."

I looked up at the top of the door. "Well it must have been Sam." I stated. "Dean couldn't have reached up there."

Bobby nodded. "More than likely."

"How did you know it was for me?" I asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

"Dean would never have fallen for it." Bobby stated.

"Charming." I smirked. "Thanks, Bobby."

The sound of the front door opening, had me and Bobby up from our seats at the table, and walking through into the hallway.

There was John, busy hanging up his coat on one of the hooks on the wall.

"John." I smiled.

John smiled back. "Hey, Carrie."

"You're in a good mood." Bobby stated.

"The job in Sacramento was a success." He explained.

"I take it you got that guy's car fixed up then." I stated.

John nodded.

"You want a drink?" Bobby asked. "I got a pot of coffee ready."

"That would be great." John and Bobby walked off into the kitchen.

* * *

Sam had been in the bathroom for ages.

How long does it take to have a shower?

"Sam?" I called, knocking on the bathroom door. "Sam, I'm gonna' be late for school if you don't hurry up."

No answer.

"Come on, Sam, open the door."

The lock clicked, before the door began to open. Catching sight of Sam, my eyes widened as I put a hand over my mouth in shock. "Oh my god!"

Most of Sam's hair was gone.

"Sam."

"I'm gonna' kill him!" Sam stated through gritted teeth.

"Dean put Nair in your shampoo?!"

Sam nodded, before walking past me.

I followed him into the bedroom.

Sam took a black beanie out of his bag and put it on. Thankfully, the hat covered all of Sam's bald spots. Sam then stormed downstairs. "Dean!" He shouted.

I followed down the steps.

"You're a dick!" I heard Sam shout.

Making my way into the kitchen, Dean was sat at the table laughing, while Sam was screaming at him.

"It's not funny, Dean." Sam shouted.

"Oh come on, it's a little funny." Dean grinned.

"No, it's not!" Sam shouted.

John walked in. "What the hell is all the shouting about?" His eyes immediately caught sight of Sam. Walking over, he took off Sam's beanie before his eyes widened. John turned to Dean with a stern expression.

Dean stopped laughing, knowing he was in trouble.

"Did you do this?"

Dean nodded.

John exhaled angrily, obviously trying to keep himself calm. "This prank war, it ends...Now!" John stated. "You hear me?" He looked at all three of us.

"Yes sir." We nodded.

John walked off.

Sam put his beanie back on, before turning to walk off too.

"Sammy..." Dean began in a soft tone.

Sam scoffed, and shook his head. He turned to Dean. "Don't...Just...Don't..." He walked off.

"The pranks were supposed to just be for fun, Dean. No one was supposed to get hurt because of them." I stated, before following after Sam.

* * *

"You won't believe the morning I've had." I stated, sitting down in the chair opposite Wolfe.

He sighed. "Carrie."

"Shit has well and truly hit the fan." I stated.

"Carrie..."

"Dean's only gone and put Nair in Sam's shampoo..."

"Carrie!" Wolfe shouted.

I stopped talking in an instant and looked at him.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay." I nodded. Wolfe never lost his rag like that, which led me to believe that something was wrong.

Wolfe looked down, before biting his tongue and shaking his head.

"Wolfe? What is it?" I asked softly, really worried now.

"I have cancer." He finally came out with.

"What?" My voice cracked, barely loud enough to be heard.

Wolfe sighed. "I have cancer, and it's terminal."

My eyes widened as everything went into slow motion. My breathing became heavier as I got up from my seat as quickly as I could, stumbling as I did, and pushed my way through the crowds to the bathroom. Ignoring the girls that were looking at me with judgy expressions, I felt my legs collapse beneath me as I reached the cubicle. After emptying my stomach, I rested an arm on the seat as my head sagged against it, all my energy spent from throwing up. My brow was sweating, and I still felt nauseous. He couldn't have cancer! I hoped it was just some kind of sick joke. A prank taken a little too far. Every single feeling inside me screamed desperately in the hope that what he had just explained wasn't true.

But it was.

My best friend had cancer.

The type that you can't recover from.

"Carrie!" Came Wolfe's voice in the distance, as his footsteps became louder and louder.

As he walked into the bathroom, the girls that had stared at me looked equally as disgusted at him for entering the girl's bathroom.

Not that Wolfe cared.

"Do you mind?!" He asked angrily.

The girls walked off.

Noticing me drenched in sweat and trembling, he rushed over and knelt down next to me. "Hey..." He spoke softly, moving me away from the toilet and wrapped his arms around me for support.

Seeing Wolfe, tears began to stream down my cheeks as I broke down. Sobs wracked my body, as I buried myself against his chest.

Wolfe rested his chin on the top of my head. "Hey...It's gonna' be okay...It's gonna' be okay." He cood, reassuringly.

* * *

Sat in the diner on one of the bar style stools, my eyes were dark red from crying, and I was still shaking slightly from shock.

Wolfe was sat next to me. He sighed. "What I did was selfish, I know..." Wolfe paused. "I just didn't want to die alone."

Sniffling, I looked up at him. "You won't be alone."

Wolfe smiled, sadly. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be." I shook my head. "I'm glad you told me." I stated. "Anyway, I should be the one saying sorry to you."

"Why?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"Back there, you were reassuring me, when I should be the one reassuring you."

Wolfe shook his head. "I'm sick of being reassured, that's all that anyone does when you tell them you have cancer. I mean, all the doctors and nurses do, my Dad does, my family does...It's driving me crazy!" He scoffed. "What is the point of reassurance when it's terminal? I already know that there's nothing they can do. I'm gonna' die eventually, so why waste your time?"

I smirked.

"What?" Wolfe asked with a smirk.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really strange?" I laughed.

"Charming." Wolfe laughed too.

"Well it's true." I stated. "You're the only person I have ever met that has had a rant about reassurance."

"Uhh, it annoys the hell out of me!"

"Clearly." I smiled.

"I wish there could have been an easier way to tell you." He stated. "The whole reason I kept putting it off was because I just didn't know how to tell you. It's not exactly something you can just drop into a conversation. And..." Wolfe paused. "I was scared...I didn't want to burden you with it."

"Stop it!" I stated. "You haven't burdened me with anything!" I sighed again, with a smile. "I'm glad you told me, it means that I can be there for you."

"Carrie, I swear to god if you start reassuring me." Wolfe smirked.

I laughed and shook my head. "I won't."

"Good, then promise me."

"Promise you what?" I asked.

"Promise me that you won't reassure me." Wolfe explained. "I don't care what happens, you just can't say anything reassuring."

"So what should I do?"

"Tell a joke or something, I don't really care. Just as long as you don't..."

"Reassure you..." I finished his sentence for him. "Yeah, I get the idea." I smirked.

"So?"

I sighed. "Fine."

Wolfe smiled.

And that was the most beautiful thing I had seen all day.

"It's funny isn't it? It's not me that needs the reassurance, it's everyone else."

"That's cause' they're the ones that are gonna' be left behind." I answered softly.

"It used to scare me..." Wolfe paused. "Death." He stated. "Like, really scare me. I mean, when I first got told that my cancer was back, I just felt like my whole world was ending. Then we got the test results back, and they told me it was terminal. I got admitted, so that they could monitor me for a few days." He paused once again. "During one of the tests, my stats dropped, and I fell unconscious." He explained. "I could still hear the voices of the doctors and nurses. They were shouting. They thought they were going to lose me. It that time, when I was nothing. You know, just floating around somewhere, I found myself not wanting to go back. Reality seemed too scary and painful. I wanted it to end there and then."

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"I heard my Dad's voice. He was crying. I could hear him begging me to wake up." Wolfe answered. "I didn't want to leave him." He paused again. "Still don't." Wolfe sighed. "When Mom died, her death nearly killed him..."

Wolfe's voice trailed off as he looked down, as if he couldn't bear to finish his own sentence.

"But it doesn't now. It's like I've just accepted that this is my life, or at least what's left of it, and that I've just got to get on with it." He looked at me. "You find yourself reassuring the people you love, but you don't want it back. It's like their way of getting through it. They need to be able to lie to themselves about the situation. Try and persuade themselves that it's all some nightmare that they're gonna' wake up from. But it's not." Wolfe explained. "I didn't want to know a date." He stated. "I said no when they asked if I did want to." He scoffed. "Why would I want to know the date of my own death?" Wolfe asked rhetorically.

"Comfort." I answered, with a sad smile.

"Yeah, real comforting." He stated sarcastically. "And least there was one good thing that came with it being terminal."

I furrowed an eyebrow. "What could possibly be good about that?"

"No hope means no treatment." He smiled. "I don't have to go through one more day of chemo ever again." Wolfe explained. "No more nausea, headaches, having days when you struggle to even get up in the morning because everything hurts, and you just want to put a bullet through your own brain."

I winced in sympathy for what he had been through. I didn't want to imagine what it was like for him to go through that.

Wolfe began to cough again.

"Isn't there anything they can give you for your cough?" I asked.

"Stop fussing over me." He smiled with a smirk. "It's just a cough, it's the cancer that's going to kill me."

I just looked at him.

"What?!" He asked, with a cheeky smile.

"Stop it, it's not funny." Although I was holding back a smirk.

"You wanna' laugh, and you know it." Wolfe thought for a second. "Oh! And hair!" He stated. "I have my beautiful locks." Wolfe laughed, as he ruffled his hair. "The girls still swoon as they ask 'Who is that gorgeously handsome guy over there, and why isn't he working at Abercrombie and Fitch?'"

I laughed.

"I never again will have to hide behind a beanie."

"No, that's Sam's problem right now." I smirked.

Wolfe smirked. "Nair in the shampoo, dick move, but still mildly entertaining."

"Sam doesn't think so." I stated. "I do feel really sorry for him though, Dean did take it too far this time."

"Doesn't someone always do that when you lot have a prank war?" Wolfe stated. "I remember when a certain someone...and I'm not naming names here, but I'm pretty sure her name begins with a C, put a dead mouse that the stray cat left on the doorstep, in Dean's bed."

I laughed, remembering Dean's reaction when he threw back the covers to get into bed and discovered it lying there on the mattress. "That was a good one though, and it was harmless." I smirked. "Anyway, John came back today. He ended it as soon as he caught sight of Sam's hair, or what's left of it at least."

Wolfe winced. "I take it he wasn't very happy."

"You could say that again."

Wolfe looked at the clock, before looking back at me. "Are you sure you're gonna' be alright?"

I nodded. "Of course." I looked at the clock too, seeing that it was kick out time. "I'll see you later Wolfe." I got up from my seat and walked off.

Walking out of school, I took the back route to avoid Dean waiting in the Impala out front. I knew I couldn't cope with his questions right now, so instead, I took my usual route through the fields.

* * *

**-Wolfe's POV-**

Knowing that Carrie was lying, I sighed. She was as far from alright as she could possibly be. Walking out of the main doors, I furrowed an eyebrow as I noticed Dean's 67' Chevy parked up. Making my way over, I tapped on the window.

Dean turned to me before getting out of the car.

"You waiting for Carrie?" I asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"She not come out already?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"No."

I sighed. "Carrie..." I spoke under my breath, cursing myself for not making sure she was going to get home alright.

It was Dean's turn to furrow an eyebrow now. "Is she alright?"

"Not really."

I could see Dean's expression change as worry kicked in. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath, before I started to explain everything that I had told her.

* * *

**-Carrie's POV-**

Getting back, I pushed open the door and walked inside. Feeling nauseous once again, I stumbled over to the stairs, gripping onto the banister to stop myself from keeling over. Making my way up the stairs as quickly as possible, I entered the bathroom, and dropped to my knees in front of the toilet as I began throwing up once again.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Rumsfeld, who was stood in the doorway, began to bark over and over, each one louder the previous.

This caused Bobby to come rushing in. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Carrie.

"Carrie!"

Carrie rubbed her mouth, as she turned and looked up at Bobby, eyes filled with tears, cheeks drenched.

"Hey..." He spoke softly, kneeling down beside her.

Carrie leant into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her, thankful that she was actually allowing him to do so. By now, she was crying hysterically, her whole body shaking as she sobbed. "Hey..." He cood. "It's okay..."

"No..." Carrie shook her head into his shoulder. "No it's not gonna' be okay...It's never going to be okay..."

Bobby wrapped his arms tighter around her, comfortingly, as he began to stroke her hair softly.

It was then that Dean appeared in the doorway. He winced in sympathy.

Bobby looked up at him, wondering what had happened.

Dean sighed.


End file.
